Tadashi's Rescue
by DragonFire0102
Summary: Weeks after Professor Callaghan's unmasking, Hiro receives a message from Tadashi, now alive. Hiro must go on the quest to break his brother out from his captive state, with of course Baymax... but he's acting weird. A teenaged genius and his sassy healthcare companion must rescue Tadashi before San Fransokyo is obliterated and everything is lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, readers! Thank you for coming to my story. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer : I own no part of the franchise of Big Hero 6 in any way, shape, or form.**

Hiro stepped back, hand on his chin, quietly looking at Baymax's personal docking station. They were in Hiro's dorm, where everything was a mess of papers, plans, and so much more. The robot's armor and his fighting chip sat in the corner, not needed for the moment. It was late at night, and the teen was slightly exhausted, but excited. For the past few weeks, he had been working on a new chip that might improve the big, lovable, puffy marshmallow companion. Hopefully, his new chip would work, unless that incident with the leaf blower and some tape had ruined it. But Hiro was 97.375% sure that his hard work would pay off. Of course, there was still a 2.625% chance it would fail. Thankfully, he was fairly optimistic about the whole ordeal.

With a sigh, Hiro couldn't wait much longer. He took a pencil and jabbed at his arm.

"Ahh!" he cried out, though it didn't hurt that much. However, the pain level didn't matter as Baymax inflated.

"Hello, Hiro," he said, calm voice so familiar to the boy after so much experiences with the robot. "On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Hiro laughed a little.

"No, Baymax, I don't need medical attention."

"Scanning."

"Zero, then!"

"Scan complete. Injuries : slight skin damage to left forearm. Patient seems to be in little pain. What would you like me to do to help your pain?"

"I would like you to stay still for a moment." The robot froze. Hiro walked to his desk drawer, opening it.

"Would you like me to do something about your pain?"

"I said, Baymax, I'm not hurt. Now where did I put the chip?"

"But you are. And not just physically, Hiro." He stopped rummaging and turned to look at the stationary Baymax.

"What do you mean?"

"My sensors indicate that you are still mourning over Tadashi Hamada's death. Your emotional levels have slightly lowered since about a month after his passing from this world, but still exist." Hiro took a deep breath.

"Listen, Baymax. Don't worry. I can handle it."

"It seems your instinctual male dominant stance is showing. These are a result o-"

"NO," Hiro said firmly, not wanting to have this conversation. "I mean, thank you for your concern, but I really need you to stay still. No talking." Before Baymax could react, he dug through the mess and lifted the chip out. It was blue with Hiro's name scrawled across the label. On it was a small picture of a face with its mouth open as if it was about to talk.

Walking over to the robot, whose eyes were closed for some odd reason, Hiro double tapped the access port. It opened up, Tadashi's original chip resting in the second slot. The teen exhaled slowly. He closed his eyes, praying it would work. Opening them, Hiro quickly inserted the new chip to the left of the green one. It closed.

Stepping back quickly in case Baymax malfunctioned, Hiro carefully watched the healthcare companion. Baymax opened his eyes, then blinked. He looked around, as if slightly confused.

"Well, Baymax, how do you feel?" Hiro questioned, a bit jittery.

"Just wonderful," he replied. But something was wrong, and Hiro's heart sank. Lacing the robot's calm words was a slightly thick edge of… was that sarcasm? "Considering I'm in a messy room that looks like a tornado ripped through it, I'm absolutely amazing! How about you, Mr. Hamana?"

'Well, crap,' Hiro thought. 'I think that leaf blower incident might have altered it just a little bit…'

 **So, what do you guys think of it so far? Any feedback of some sort would be appreciated. Thanks!**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now the person you've been waiting for...**

 **Disclaimer once again : I own no part of Big Hero Six.**

Tadashi didn't know where he was, who his captives were, or why he was being held captive, but he did know that he wanted to punch every single one of them in the face. The problem was the handcuffs.

He had been stuck here for a long time. Maybe a week, maybe a year, who knows. He recalled the night of the fire. Running through the hallways, passing rooms filled with unfinished projects, looking for Professor Callaghan. Flames had licked his face, burned his jeans, yet he kept on running. Then the explosion. It was powerful, but chance had it he survived. But not without injury - he had broken his ankle, dislocated his shoulder, and had a long cut, curving around his left eye, made from a shattered piece of glass. As he lay there, trying not to scream, rough hands grabbed his shoulders, dragging him to who knows where. Then, the shot. And nothing afterwards.

The Hamada brother faintly remembered them x-raying his foot, then putting a cast on it. They had also snapped his shoulder back in it's socket. His cut had formed a giant, wicked scar on his face. Now, his ankle had healed enough for him to walk without too much difficulty.

Tadashi looked around. He was in a 10x10, desolate gray room. He sat on a small cot, with only 2 thin sheets on it. In the corner was a giant hole for… certain reasons. Built into a wall was a small panel that opened every so often for his food that he received, which was usually just a small ham sandwich and a glass of water. In the front was a door, wooden, with a doorknob. It wasn't locked, but there was no need for it. As Tadashi had found out on his first night, the handcuffs had something in it connected to the doorway, so if it crossed the threshold, he would be shocked into paralysis. The only time he could was when they turned off whatever was in them, when they wanted to talk to him.

His handcuffs beeped, signifying that he could walk through the doorway without being shocked. The doorknob turned, and the man came again. Like the rest of them, he wore a long robe, the hood constantly covered his face, and carried a gun at all times. He beckoned, and Tadashi stood up. He followed the stranger, down the halls. They were grimy, and Tadashi had picked up several things after his time there. They were in a huge, underground building, there were approximately 150 men altogether, and they had some serious technology.

Into the interrogation room again. Tadashi sat down in the chair, across from the head man of this strange, unnerving operation, also wearing the hooded robe. The man stood next to him, gun resting in his hand. He heard the electronic sliding doors close with a soft whish. Clearing his throat, the head guy spoke in a deep, gritty voice.

"Mr. Hamada, do you know why you're here?" Tadashi swallowed, eyes lingering at the silver weapon that could be his death.

"As far as I know," he replied very slowly, "I am here to supply the vital information that would enable you to take over San Fransokyo. That information has something to do with Baymax, my invention of a healthcare companion, and his files."

"Indeed," said the man. He leaned forward, putting his black leather gloved hand on the table. "And tell me, where are those files now?"

"Destroyed by the fire on my college campus." A growl rose up in the man's throat.

"Or, maybe they are hidden by you in fear of them being stolen!" he spat, pounding the table with his fist. "I'm tired of you lying, Hamada! Now tell me where they are!"

"I told you," Tadashi said, voice insanely calm, "They were destroyed in a fire. I don't have them." The man chuckled darkly.

"You know where Baymax is though, correct? We showed you the report." It was true - they had shown him the news report on Hiro, Baymax, and his college peers defeating Professor Callaghan and going into the portal. He now knew Baymax was being kept at Hiro's dorm.

"So… your brother, Hiro Hamada, is in possession of Baymax. Hiro is currently attending the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Wouldn't it be a shame if he... had an unfortunate accident, and Baymax went missing?" Tadashi's heart dropped.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, yes I would." The man chuckled again. "Tell us where the files are. Then maybe I will spare Hiro. Otherwise," he leaned into Tadashi's mortified face, "the world will be short one teen genius, won't it?"

"Send him back to his room," he ordered Tadashi's escort. "Feed him nothing but stale bread and water. We'll weasel out the information soon enough." Walking around the table, the stranger roughly grabbed Tadashi's arm, and they exited the room.

 **Any reviews, rates, or feedback of any sort is appreciated. Thank you!**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you for coming and enjoy your stay.**

"I don't understand," Hiro said, pacing the room a little. "The chip was supposed to make you understand and relate to humans a little more." Even though Baymax had started to understand humanity during their adventures in revealing Professor Callaghan, the big robot certainly had some progress to go.

"Well, I do now understand something, now that I think about it." Hiro perked up.

"What is it?"

"I now understand that most humans are complete idiots. I have yet to find out how high their idiocy level can reach. My estimation is," Baymax held up one finger, pausing for dramatic effect, "infinity." Hiro threw up his hands in exasperation, silently cursing his own idiocy for making a malfunctioned chip.

"It doesn't matter. The chip failed and weeks of work is gone. Now stay still while I.." Hiro approached Baymax. He reached up and double tapped the access port, expecting it to open so he could retrieve the chip and throw it away… but it didn't.

"I will not allow you to remove my new chip. I will not go back to my original, boring state."

"Baymax!"

"Sucks for you, Hiro. You have my deepest condolences," replied the robot, eyes unblinking. "You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop!" He held up a small stick with a clear candy on it. Hiro took it warily, pulled off the wrapper, and put it it… only to find it was absolutely disgusting.

"Bleh!" he spat, wiping his tongue frantically and jumping around. "What was that?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Baymax replied. "My lollipops now come in the flavors : cherry, lemon, watermelon, grape, and children's tears of despair. I am working on engineering the flavor of unicorn blood."

"Please, Baymax, just open your port! This isn't the healing companion I know." The robot didn't budge.

"Baymax…" he said in a condescending voice, but getting no response. Hiro slumped into his chair, staring at the blank wall.

"If you refuse to open your access port, that means you finally have a slight individual mind of your own," he noted, frowning. "I can't do anything about it. The files on you were destroyed on the night of the fire, so the only person who can fix you is…"

"Tadashi," finished Baymax. "Who is most certainly dead."

"Yes, I know," Hiro replied bitterly. He glanced over at his alarm clock. 12:42 AM. It was getting late. Outside his window, everything was dark. Nothing but the occasional honk and barking of a dog pierced the air. Hiro suddenly had a burst of exhaustion, along with disappointment swirling in his stomach.

"Listen, Baymax," he said, "if you refuse to open your access port, can you at least deflate into your docking station for the night? I know you're still part healthcare companion…" here, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, "along with smart-mouth sassy pants. And besides, you still have to charge your battery, or else you won't be able to make any more sarcastic remarks, or, at least be too 'drunk' to make any sarcastic remarks if you really want to get technical. And, of course, that would be an absolutely devastating tragedy, wouldn't it?" The robot blinked slowly. Hiro sighed, rolling his eyes a little.

"I am satisfied with my care." Baymax trotted over to the tool-box sized station. He stepped in, then shrunk. The next moment, there was no sign of the robot.

Yawning, Hiro stood up. With a wistful glance at the small station, he sulked over to his bed, laying down. He pulled the covers over, turning to face the wall. As he lay, breathing slowly into the air, Hiro thought about his lost brother.

He remembered Tadashi conforted him, consoled him after the various nightmares caused by his parent's death 10 years ago. The nightmares of shattered glass, flames, the jolting shock that scared him awake, unable to breathe. Remembered the way his brother smiled carefree, always the one to see the bright side of everything, and his amazing trait of having the most patience, more than anybody Hiro had ever seen in a person.

Even their little spats were nostalgic, especially when Hiro had broke rules and snuck to participate in his first bot fight. He had not liked being scolded by Tadashi, the disappointment, and even frightened look in his eyes, but the thrill of going against the rules, the excitement of the arenas were more than enough to disobey Tadashi. Now he wished he hadn't.

And of course, the ecstatic response to when he finally deciding to try and get in the 'Nerd School.' Hiro had rarely seen Tadashi as excited as he was on that day… except when Baymax worked for the first time. He would do anything to bring it back, anything, just to see his older brother one more time… just one more time. But it was impossible. Tadashi was dead. No attempts could ever bring him back. After all, there was too much of a barrier between Life and Death. Hiro knew that from firsthand experience.

As he drifted off to sleep, his eyes closing, breathing slowing… a tiny drop of moisture leaked from the corner of his eye, dripping down his skin, slipping onto the cool, soft, comforting pillow. All went dark.

 **Hmm... how do you guys like it so far? Feedback is appreciated.**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	4. Chapter 4

**More Tadashi! Yay!**

The so familiar beeping of the handcuffs woke Tadashi up from his restless slumber. He sat up, confused. It was too soon, probably only about a couple hours since the last meeting. Were they going to interrogate him constantly now, in hopes of retrieving the files that were now lost forever?

He waited for the mysterious figure to come again, tensing at the thought of Hiro being hurt by these insane people, but the door did not open. And to his confusion and slight excitement, the handcuffs opened and fell off. Rubbing his sore wrists, he went up and timidly turned the knob. Tadashi slowly swung the door outward, peeking out. The hallway lights were off, for the first time he had known. He knew that they kept video surveillance on his room and in the hallway, but if the lights were off, the handcuffs weren't working, and no one had come swarming in to contain him in the room, was it possible that the power had cut off? He assumed everyone here except the night guards were sleeping. Tadashi had no time to lose. If he was right, and the power wasn't on, then they wouldn't know if he had escaped or not. Which meant he should run and escape.

Stepping out of the doorway, Tadashi noticed something. On the inside of the doorframe was a tiny scrap of paper clinging to the side by tape. He knelt down and peeled it off, careful not to rip it. It had a very short message on it.

'Room 462.P : 3D2F04H31.Run.' The handwriting was scrawled in messy cursive, as if the writer was in a hurry. It seemed a bit familiar. Tadashi's heart leaped. Was it possible that… that the power hadn't gone off by accident? Maybe, in this horrible place, filled with horrible people, there was a good person, helping him escape?

The overwhelming questions roaming in Tadashi's mind were pushed aside for the time being. He had to take the message's advice and get out of there before his captives knew he was gone. He would have to find the room along the way or something - he had no time to lose. Shoving the note in his pocket, Tadashi hurried along, slowing near any momentarily silent doorways, then darting across. He heard no voices, which was strange, but he didn't question it. At the first intersection, he stopped, thought for a moment, then turned right… only to nearly trip over a body.

It was a guard in the robe thing (seriously, what was their deal with dark, black robes? Trying to be the Grim Reaper?), sprawled against the carpet floor. His giant gun was knocked out of his hand. The partner was slumped against the wall, face, neck, and shoulders visible. He had short, dirty blond hair, chiseled features, and a set Tadashi's immediately rising horror, he seemed about 23 - only slightly older than him - not at all fit to be part of this operation. Injected into his neck was a blowdart. Tadashi correctly guessed that it was a sleep tranquilizer. He came to the conclusion that the person who had written the note and most likely cut off the power was the cause of the guards. Who in the world was it, though?

He didn't take their weapons, fearing that they would slow him down from the weight, he would drop it and cause a giant racket, or he would accidentally shoot himself in the leg. Knowing himself, he would most likely do all three… simultaneously, in that order. He continued on, jumping at the tiniest sound. It was slow progress, but Tadashi would rather take it slow and efficient than quick and risky.

He reached a point where the hallway leaded to the left suddenly, and there were no other pathways. Carefully, he tip-toed to the corner, peeking around. There were about 4 to 5 guards standing in front of a doorway that looked like the other entrances to all the rooms Tadashi had passed by on the way.

The Hamada brother apparently hadn't snapped his head back fast enough, since one of them ordered another 2 to go check out what was the movement from where he hid. And they followed the instructions.

 **Please R &R! :)**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning/afternoon/evening! Enjoy.**

 **I don't own Big Hero Six! Yay!**

Tadashi ran, not taking the chance of looking back. It would only slow him down, maybe long enough to catch him. And who knows what would happen if they found him outside his cell. He darted around unconscious guards who had fallen victim to his unknown help. He soon became extremely lost from all the turning and almost stumbling over bodies. Suddenly he passed a slightly unopened door, labled, "Room 462." The message. Backtracking quickly, Tadashi slipped through the opening and behind him, they swooshed in with a soft hiss. With careful hands, he found the control panel, which allowed it's settings, and took the nearest heavy object - a printer. He held it over his head and brought it down, knocking the panel off it's pedestal. It broke out into sparks. He could have also hacked it, reprogrammed it, and shut down every door in the facility, but now was not the time for breaking firewalls when he was a wanted man.

Sinking down, Tadashi put his head in his hands, desperately gulping for oxygen. He heard no one approaching him, so that immediate threat was over. However, there still was the room he was in. It wasn't an interrogation or a prison room; in fact, there was barely anything in it, except for a few things.

On the far side of the room sat a large computer, seemingly of the next-century, complex technology. It sat on an oak desk, containing several compartments and drawers. A black mesh chair was left open. There was a separate table, where he had taken the printer. It was now empty.

Tadashi began pacing the walls, searching for anything - cracks, hollow areas, maybe some spy intercoms. Since the power was back on due to the door working, there was a very high chance of something, maybe a camera, in the room. Seeing nothing, he crept up to the computer. It was flashing a blue light over and over on the monitor; after slight hesitation, Tadashi pressed the ON button, sinking into the chair. The screen flashed brightly, almost blindingly. A box popped up, asking for the password. Recalling the note, he dug it out, reading the unfamiliar numbers and letters in his head. P : 3D2F04H31. With trembling fingers, he typed each letter one by one. He hit ENTER.

It granted him the home screen, looking somewhat similar to his laptop at home. Several files were displayed. Tadashi hovered his mouse in right hand corner, holding his breath in nervousness. The date was… May 3rd, 2033. Nearly a year had passed since the fire. A year… Gulping, he clicked a file one named "Operation : San Fransokyo." It directed him to view it, and his mouth dropped open.

"Sweet mother of blueberry muffins…"

* * *

Tadashi instantly knew why they needed Baymax's files. The ones destroyed in the fire. In the blueprints depicted the parts of a robot of some sort… similar to the Baymax during the battle with Professor Callaghan. It had a carbon fiber exoskeleton, yet with a more durable, less squishy and huggable material difference, wore light, angrily spiked armor, and stood about 30 yards tall. Somehow, it looked like a cross between Godzilla and a whale. According to the notes, it could travel at about 52.6 miles per hour, weighed nearly 300 pounds, and had the strength equivalent to an elephant. The only thing missing was it's programmed chip device that would allow it a sort of life of its own. However, it wouldn't be a healthcare companion. It would be the destruction of San Fransokyo. For good.

It went on, with more plans on the operation. It showed maps of the large town, several paths, statistics, and more. Much more. So much more, that Tadashi couldn't read all of it - it would take hours. And, obviously, he didn't have hours; maybe minutes. He skimmed the words quickly, noting some points of interest : including the route in which his Aunt Cass's bakery would certainly be destroyed. With rising horror, he read a small notice.

 **Plan to be set 2 weeks after we find the files of Baymax : a healthcare companion designed by Tadashi Hamada. The inventor has been captured, but refuses to tell us where they are. We cannot resort to torture, as he will be needed later, with his right mind. We have threatened harming his little brother, Hiro Hamada : the one who defeated Professor Callaghan last year - we have found his brother is his only weakness, as of now. If he does not confess soon, we will bring the boy in. Perhaps hearing his brother screaming in pain will loosen his tongue.**

 _'What do they mean, I will be needed with my right mind?'_ he thought. _'And… are they going to resort to torture? Oh, god, no…."_ Eyes wide in terror, Tadashi's trembling fingers swiftly dashed across the keys, deleting the file. They probably had multiple others and backups included, but it felt… good to get rid of such trash. He brought up the file window again, frantically searching for something else. Moments later, he found it.

Biraben College for Intelligent Minds : Shut down on November 24th, 1973.

Cause : On November 24th, at approximately 10:35 AM, a radioactive substance leaked through the vents from the chemistry lab, located on the second floor. Students were evacuated and dealt with accordingly. The school was shut down and students and any employers working there were to leave for the day.

Conclusion : The substance was never identified. The school was shut down as a quarantine zone. Currently unoccupied; no entrance due to biohazard risks.

Tadashi let out his breath he wasn't quite aware he had been holding, leaning back a little. Clearly this facility hadn't been checked in quite a while, as these people had apparently adopted it. The report ended there. He exited out, bringing up a search bar, typing in the school name. He clicked on the location.

Up popped a map. According to that, the school was, and is, located on a peninsula in Biraben, now nearly uninhabited. The town was located about 160 miles southwest of the city of San Fransokyo.

Tadashi had to stop this. The problem was, he couldn't. Sooner or later, he would be captured again in this complex place. And then, he would have to somehow find his destroyed files, or… or else. That meant he had to get someone else to help him. Someone with an ingenuitive mind, bravery, with plenty of helpers. They would probably need some extremely powerful inventions or technology - which pretty much meant only one person could possibly break him out and save San Fransokyo. Again.

Hiro.

 **What do you guys think? As usual, feedback is appreciated.**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	6. Chapter 6

**New update : instead of a regular schedule, I will be announcing when the following chapter will be posted at the end of the chapters. Thanks for your guys' support!**

Something quickly jabbed at his shoulder. Hiro rolled over, mumbling, "A few more minutes." The poking still continued, harder and more consistent. He blindly swiped whatever it was a couple times, and received several more peaceful moments. Then, without any warning, a huge amount of cold water was dumped on his head.

"GAHH!" he tried yelling, sitting up immediately, but a warm, squishy hand was held over his mouth, muffling the sound. He panted, water dripping from his black locks and soaking his clothes. He stood up, searching for the person (or robot) he was about to kill. It leaked, getting into the floorboards. Meanwhile, Baymax stood next to his bed, blinking. He set an empty, fairly big red bucket on Hiro's now drenched pillow, causing the boy to wonder, where in the world had he gotten it? Outside was still nighttime, the moon glowing mysteriously, and the alarm clock on his nightstand displayed the neon green numbers of 3:24 AM.

"What the heck was that for?!" he whispered angrily, wiping the water from his eyes. "It's the middle of the night, and I was sleeping!"

"I am very sorry to disturb your natural sleeping cycle. Besides, I gave you a few more minutes, as you requested."

"And you managed to think that's perfectly acceptable for you to dump freezing water on me? What do you want?"

"There is something I need you to see."

"Well, what is it?" Baymax silently pointed to his computer, which had turned on, apparently by the robot. It depicted someone calling him, from an unknown number. Hiro, a bit taken back from the middle-of-the-night video call, slowly stood up, his feet padding along on the floor as he sat in his desk chair, turning on a lamp. He winced, the bright light piercing his eyes a bit harshly in the faded, dark night. He turned to his right, looking at Baymax who had taken his place standing next to him.

"Do you recognize this number, Baymax?"

"No," he replied, "I do not. The number does not seem to be from this area; perhaps not even in San Fransokyo."

"Should I answer it, then?"

"How should I know? I'm just a lowly robot." Shivering, Hiro hesitated. Who would actually contact him in the middle of a Thursday night?

' _Well,'_ he reasoned, ' _if they couldn't wait till morning to call me, it must be pretty important.'_ With that logical thought, he clicked 'Answer.' A face appeared. Hiro's body temperature went down even more, for the face was… Tadashi.

* * *

"Wha-?" Hiro spluttered, face rapidly turning whiter than a ghost. "Is this some kind of sick joke or something?"

"Hiro," Tadashi said gently. "It's really me. Honest."

"I d-don't believe you," Hiro stuttered hotly. "They said you… they said _Tadashi_ is dead. They said he died in a fire. At the University. Th-"

"I know what they said. They are wrong. I… I'm alive, Hiro. And you… you defeated Callaghan. All by yourself, really. What were you thinking, you stupid, stupid, idiotic bonehead?..." A small tear cut a clear path down Tadashi's grimy face, plopping down. That's when he knew for sure that his brother was here - when Hiro's safety was more important to Tadashi than his own life. He was here. Not dead. Not here 'in spirit,' or any of the sentimental crap they tried telling him after the fire. Just… here. Alive. Again.

"That's a little redundant, Tadashi," he said softly, trying not to cry.

"Indeed it is, little bro, indeed it is." The younger one started shaking, then sat up, rigid.

"Oh, what happened?" he whispered, noticing the wicked scar slashing through his brother's skin, on the left side of his face. Dirt clung to his skin, dark hair was extremely unruly and looked like he hadn't washed it for a month (which wasn't true, as his brother was allowed one, 5 minute shower once every 2 weeks - sometimes, they even let him have a shower without dirty water), and worst of all, if Hiro didn't know any better, Tadashi looked like he was actually dead - bags under his eyes, shallow breathing, and more were evident on his "resurrected" brother that would cause one to believe he was a zombie of some sorts.

"The fire… the explosion didn't kill me, thankfully. I broke my ankle, dislocated my shoulder, and received this, along with some other minor cuts and bruises. But, hey, still alive! Still breathing…" he chuckled weakly, then coughed.

"Look, Hiro, I need to hurry up," Tadashi said quickly, in his slightly raspy voice, a bit panicked, looking over his shoulder. For what, Hiro had no clue, and honestly, he didn't really want to know. "I barely escaped, but they are coming for me. I don't have much time, so… just… listen and don't interrupt." He nodded in response. "Ok…"

"They… they took me. I'm in some underground facility, in this old college that shut down. The coordinates are- wait, write this down." Hiro frantically dug out some paper and a pen, ready to write, and Tadashi relayed the coordinates, the other scribbling it down.

"Got it?" he nodded. "Anyways I don't know who or how they are. I just know… they are set on destroying San Fransokyo." Hiro sucked in a quick breath, his heart pounding so hard he was sure that the students from the other dorms could hear it. Sure, he and his friends were the crime stoppers of San Fransokyo, but to stop its destruction? The battle with Callaghan had been bad enough, so…

"To do so, they need Baymax's files, which were destroyed in the fire. And… they think I hid them. If I don't give them the information they want, they'll come after you. Plus Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and of course Baymax. They'll… they'll use you against me, to get me to talk, since they need me, for some purpose of their own, later."

"I'm so sorry for this," he continued, voice cracking a little, making Hiro's heart nearly break, "but… I need you. I don't want you in danger anymore, but the fate of San Fransokyo relies on us. There… there is someone in here, infiltrating it. He's the one who managed to break me out of my cell. But he alone won't be able to help. I need you… all of you."

"I can, Tadashi, and I will… after all, I defeated Callaghan, didn't I?"

He flinched a little. "Trust me - compared to them, that was a walk in the park. These are dangerous people, Hiro, and they want you dead."

"Well," he replied, "a lot of people wanted me dead. Besides, as Baymax would put it, 'sucks for them.' I won't let them. I promise, no more Hamada brothers will die. Or any one of my friends, for that matter." The older sibling looked confused.

"Baymax would say that?"

"Oh," he said, looking a little sheepish. "My attempt at a new chip failed. Now he is a sassy healthcare companion, and he refused to have it removed. I believe only you can remove it." Baymax, who had been staying silent during this whole ordeal, walked in front of the view and waved, saying, "Hello, Tadashi, I am glad you are alive. Would you like a lollipop when we rescue you? Perhaps you would enjoy my new flavors, unlike Hiro."

The brother smiled a little. "All the more reason to rescue me." All of a sudden, the door to the room he was in pounded. The smile immediately disappeared. "Listen, Hiro! I know it's hard to understand me still alive, and again I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry-"

"Open up!" yelled a person from the other side. "Or maybe we'll find Hiro Hamada and his friends sooner than later! NOW!"

"I'm sorry, bro, I never wanted you in this. But I can't help myself, I'm just one person, just one person with nothing-"

"You don't have nothing, Tadashi!" Hiro grabbed the side of his screen, as if trying to put his hands on his brother's shoulders to comfort him, anything to help at all. "You have me, and Baymax, and all your friends at the 'Nerd School!' I will find you, I will get you out. I swear on my life!" Tadashi winced. The doors buckled outward, groaning at the weight put on it.

"I wouldn't do that, Hiro! I want, no, I _need_ you alive… even if it means I will die." The doors were off the hinges. Two guards ran in, seeing Hiro's face. They wore these weird, dark robes and held stun guns of some sort. One took aim.

"I… Hiro, I…" The guard shot. Tadashi slinked down in his chair out of sight of the webcam on the computer, spastically jolting around on the way. It was torturous to watch.

"Tadashi!" he screamed, shaking his computer monitor. His voice had the exact urgency and brokenness as the voice he had used to call his brother while he had ran into the burning building, nearly a whole year ago. The guard came up to the screen and, without any hesitation, smashed it. Hiro's screen went dark, saying the other line disconnected. His hands shook violently as he slowly pressed the off button, eyes staring off into space, almost a serene look on his face.

"Tadashi… he's alive. He isn't dead…" With those final words, Hiro fainted, crashing to the ground with a loud _thump_.

"Oh, crap," drifted Baymax's calm voice.

 **Feedback = always appreciated. Next chapter will be posted next Tuesday. Happy holidays! :)**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I have a question for you guys : Should I have a Hiro and Go Go shipping in this story? Let me know in the comments. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Hiro woke up, moist towels clinging to his face and neck. He was horizontally laying on Baymax, who had powered up his heating system.

"I see you have woken up from your cat nap," commented Baymax. "You fainted. I have helped you. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I suppose…" Hiro rubbed his eyes, then remembered what had happened beforehand. He jumped to his feet. "Holy smokes, Tadashi's alive!"

"That he is."

"We need to go rescue him. He gave me the coordinates, we can just-"

"Just what, may I ask? After all, your disappearance will certainly arouse suspicion, considering it is still a school day today."

"It doesn't matter! Tadashi is not dead, and we have to go. His rescue is more important than my classes. Besides, they'll come after me anyway, sooner or later. Actually," he corrected, "more likely sooner than later. So we _have_ to go."

"Will retreiving Tadashi boost your emotions, health, and physical wellbeing?"

"Of course!" Hiro was slightly surprised at having to say that. At the same time, Baymax _was_ still a robot. A robot with an attitude that needed some fixing, but a robot nonetheless. "I guess… just think of his rescue as a new treatment to my wellbeing, if that makes any sense."

"Well," continued Baymax, "then I will have to join you. Looks like my old armour and chip will come in handy once more." Hiro blinked, a little uncertain and taken aback.

"Wait… you won't stop me?"

"Nope."

"Or try to talk me out of it?"

"No."

"Or even tell Wasabi, Go Go, Honey Lemon, or Fred?"

"Wait… aren't we taking them? After all, they most likely still have their super cool, useful superhero stuff, and you need all the help you can get, considering… well, you're you. Plus, how are you going to rescue your brother from a heavily guarded, technologized facility by yourself?"

"Of course not!" Hiro said, ignoring the insult. "I won't have my friends risking their life again. Not now. Not ever."

"So, basically never?" Hiro nodded. He looked slightly confused. "But… don't they already endanger their lives by fighting crime?"

"Well… I suppose," he admitted. "But another thing is, I feel like it's _my_ mission, you know? My dead brother's alive, and it's up to me to save him. Does that make any sense?" They stood quietly, then Baymax saying,

"Well, let me get charged up, I suppose. Then you can get your armour and put mine on, since I am a helpless robot. We're going on an adventure!"

* * *

While Baymax rested in his charging station, getting ready for their 'amazing' adventure, Hiro started packing. He took his backpack, dumped all the textbooks and papers out unceremoniously on his bed, and began stuffing things in.

First, clothes. He threw in several pairs of socks, underwear, shorts, and a couple of tshirts. After some thought, he tossed them out, save for an extra hoodie - it would only take about 2 hours for Baymax to fly to the facility, and he wouldn't really need extra clothes if he was planning to : get in, get Tadashi, and get out - alive and mostly unharmed, at least. Plus, if it took longer, than they would have already caught him and most likely would get his backpack taken away anyway. Besides - he needed a lot of room for other, more important stuff.

He set himself on the floor, searching under his bed for something. A moment later, he pulled out a large shoebox. Leaning against the frame, he opened it up, bringing out one of his most needed daily supplies : packets of Gummi bears. With a grin, he carefully put a handful of packets in his front pocket. After all, he needed the extra boost for his journey.

Standing up, Hiro slipped in his laptop, his charger, and an extra battery - just in case. Rummaging through his desk drawers, he found what he was looking for : a gleaming, silver roll of duct tape. Or, as Fred often liked to call it, 'the problem solver of everything.'

Thinking for a split second, he picked up his awesome weapon Go Go had given him for Christmas. It was a gold color, similar to the shade of her electric-magnetic wheels. It was a small, ovally shaped object, fit to the size of Hiro's hand, so he could carry it with relative comfort and ease. It had several features : hammer, screwdriver, corkscrew, magnet, flashlight, and pocket knife. All he had to say was his name and the certain feature, and the specified tool would pop out at the end, and always away from his body, so it didn't matter which way he held it (which was good, obviously, as Hiro was so scatterbrained sometimes that he most likely would have stabbed himself 80% of the time).

However, that wasn't the best part. When he uttered the word, "Sword," a dark black, almost purple, solid blade would extend out, about 2 feet in length. For some reason, it wouldn't injure flesh, only other solid materials (which was a relief, because if that was true, then Hiro would have accidentally killed himself a long time ago). At least, initially. If he were to say, "Maim," then it would. So far, the genius hadn't figured out how exactly the slightly complicated weapon worked - after all, Go Go had the help of Honey Lemon in making the gift, and their minds combined were much more intellectual than Hiro's. Additionally, it was wicked sharp and could cut through metal like it was butter. He had affectionately named it 'Nightblade,' since it was basically the gist of it, and he sucked at naming things.

Anyways, after he pocketed the deadly tool, Hiro's gaze swept across his dorm room. There seemed like nothing else was needed - until he spotted the shelf. He walked over to it, where it was nailed into the wall. On it was several books, random objects and writing utensils… and Tadashi's baseball hat. The one that Hiro retrieved right after the fire, after the explosion.

After slight hesitation, he picked it up, running his fingers across the worn out stitching, the familiar logo of the red and gold San Fransokyo Ninjas. With a reminiscent sigh, he pulled it over his messy black locks, getting a feel for it, then immediately took it off. It just felt… weird, wearing a hat that was meant for his older brother. Hiro didn't put it back though; instead, he placed it in the backpack. To give it to Tadashi, if… _when_ he found him.

Sensing no other things to bring along, Hiro slung it over his shoulders, testing its weight. Not bad - maybe slightly heavy, but he would manage. He sat, waiting for Baymax to be fully charged. Then they would be ready to go.

* * *

"Ready, Baymax?" he whispered, looking at the solitary robot, who was carrying a giant hiking bag on his shoulders. Hiro and Baymax's armour were safely stashed in it, just in case - if any other students saw them, it would be a lot easier for them to make an excuse. The time : 4:13. As far as Hiro knew, there weren't any major tests or finals going on at the moment, but at the same time, this was college. Anything could happen.

If Hiro didn't know any better, he could've sworn Baymax looked like the most excitable being on Earth as he replied, "Of course! Just make sure you don't die on me during this rescue mission; that would look fairly bad on my record as a healthcare companion." With a silent nod, Hiro slowly turned the doorknob gently, then swung it open, wincing at the slight _creak_ of the door hinges. He stepped out, Baymax in tow.

The hallways were dark, faintly lit by small wall lamps that flickered softly. Somehow nobody had come out to inspected the large commotion due to Hiro's screaming and yelling, but, as he figured, college kids could sleep through an alien invasion and not wake up. Plus, they were used to loud noises of distress, considering the fact that he attended a college for technology. And that meant lots of screaming and yelling from fellow colleagues due to miscalculated and failed experiments. All was quiet as quickly they made their escape.

* * *

As Hiro and Baymax nervously hurried on, hoping to disturb no one, two pairs of eyes closely watched them from the ventilation shafts on the ceiling, glaring at the duo.

"Boss?" one whispered into his comm unit. "I think we have him. He's heading for the library, most likely to escape the campus for certain reasons."

"Perfect," drifted the other voice. "Track him down; don't lose him."

"But it's hot and cramped, and my partner smells like he hasn't showered in days," he protested. A slight giggle could be heard in the background at the other end. "How are we supposed to track him if we are stuck here and he is down there in the open?"

"And do you really think I care?" snapped back the other. "Just do it. The shaft has several shortcuts anyways - I'll give you instruction. Besides, we'll see what Mr. Hamada has to say for himself when we get to him."

* * *

 **As per usual, feedback is appreciated. I will post the next chapter on Saturday. Happy (early) New Years, guys! Thanks.**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, welcome back! Thanks for sticking by with me so far! :)**

* * *

Hiro's nerves were shot way up as he and Baymax silently took the least inhabited route out of the university, which consisted of passing the library, walking down the sectioned off emergency stairs, and going by several classrooms. Wincing at every little sound, he cautiously turned the corner, Baymax following along closely. His heart beat loudly, as if trying valiantly to escape from his chest in his excitement and anxiousness.

 _Clink,_ went the metal in the Baymax's bag. _Clink clink clink… clunk!_ Hiro whipped around, attempting not to frown or scold the robot.

"Will you please be more careful?" he whispered urgently. "We need to get out of this place without any suspicion." If the robot had any eyebrows, he would be raising them at that moment in both surprise and amusement.

"I'm trying," he responded. "I will try more, if that is even possible."

"That would be simply wonderful." They continued on.

The library was quiet, with the lights off and nobody inside. Hiro peeked through the glass doors. The ceiling high mahogany shelves held all sorts of books that he had yet to discover during his time at the university. Hiro fondly remembered last winter, when his friends and Baymax had spent nearly all of their evenings there, chatting, pretending to be studying for classes, and trying not to get kicked out. Most days, they didn't make it past 9 o'clock.

Glancing in the room, it seemed so peaceful, so tranquil, while about 160 miles away, his brother was suffering, most likely. With a reminiscent sigh, Hiro walked away… yet he had a chilling feeling that he wouldn't be seeing it again for a while.

They reached the end of the corridor, and Hiro pushed open the heavy doors, trying not to grunt from the effort. Several flights of tile stairs stood in front of them, circling down to the floors below them. Looking downward cautiously, Baymax gently brought his big, fat foot down, then the other. He did it again, in the same calm manner. Hiro, who had already made it down the next floor, peeked over the edge of the banister rail, an annoyed and slightly impatient look on his face.

"Hurry up," he demanded, backtracking quickly.

"I am not fast."

"Wow, what a surprise. But seriously, we need to go; people are going to be waking up soon and I don't need any more obstacles to get through!"

"Who would wake up at 4:19 in the morning?" Baymax questioned politely, almost challenging the teen.

"College kids, obviously!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be such a sassy college kid."

"That's classic, coming from you, Mr. Sassypants Smartmouth!" A thud echoed throughout the acoustic stairwell loudly. They froze, Hiro slowly bringing out Nightblade in his slightly trembling hand. Another sound erupted, followed by a distinctly irritated grunt. It seemed to be coming from above their heads. He muttered "Sword" under his breath, the blade coming out with a ' _shing.'_ Getting ready to utter the other word, he looked up, looking sharply for anything suspicious. There was one thing that caught his attention : an air vent.

"Who's there?" he asked, fingering his sword. "Hello?" The vents shuddered. Hiro got a cold shiver in his spine. He looked behind him, only to find Baymax gone and a slim, masked figure slightly taller than him slowly approaching. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

* * *

"Oh, shoot!" another masked one panicked, watching Hiro crumble to the floor. The figure held an empty patch, now used - it had done its purpose by causing the teen boy to fall unconscious. "Do you think that was a little too strong? We need him alive, after all."

"Doesn't matter, we just have to get him out of here before people start arriving. Jeez," the other said with a hoof, trying to drag him off the stairs alone. "Hiro is heavier than a baby elephant! Ate too much Gummy bears or something. Help me already before I break my back."

"You guys ok?" the other one said, ignoring the demand. "Still breathing?"

"Barely! The air is super thick, smells like dirty socks, and it's hard to breathe, let alone think!"

"Great…"

* * *

It was hot. It was dark. And he felt like ants were crawling all over his skin. From that moment, Hiro could tell a blindfold was on his eyes, he was tied to a chair by his hands and ankles with rope, and he was underground, since the air was moist and smelled like dirt. Not exactly welcoming.

"So," said a warbled voice, "the 'hero' finally awakens." He wondered if the strange voice actually meant it to be a pun on purpose. Whatever the case, it was equally weird and slightly creepy.

"What do you want?" he asked in a panicked voice, wondering where he was. He tried calming down, to use the big brain of his to find a way out.

"I want," Hiro could feel the figure leaning into his face a little, breathing lightly, "to know why you were sneaking out of the University at such an early time."

"Um… I was planning to meet a teacher on a project?" He almost cringed at that. Couldn't he had thought of a better alibi? The other one chuckled unnervingly, stepping back.

"Likely excuse," he/she/it scoffed. "Especially since you don't even have a schedule that would enable you to visit those classrooms."

"How do you know my schedule?" he asked, trying to sound like it was the most surprising thing in the world for the person to know it - but honestly, this person could have entered in the school files and find his. (Well, the university _did_ have some serious firewalls and codes, but a pro hacker would be able to break in no time. Hiro didn't know if this figure had pro hacking skills, but he wasn't taking any chances in letting down his guard.)

Meanwhile, he was slowly moving his hands, trying to maneuver the rope so that it would loosen slightly, enabling him to try and be free - a futile attempt, as this person clearly had experience with his/her knots and the whole kidnapping-others-and-putting-them-in-the-stereotypical-interrogation-situation. The person leaned in again. Hiro resisted looking terrified; it would most likely not help his case and make him look more vulnerable.

"The same reason why I know that you slept with a teddy bear at night until you were 12 years old. And that you hate cauliflower due to having violent sickness after digesting it. _And…_ the reason why I know you have a serious addiction to Gummy bears. But I suppose any person with common sense would know that one." Surprisingly, Hiro felt another pair of hands untying his blindfold - he wasn't aware there were other people in the room due to his slight panicking and wondering if he was going to die. After some awkward, silent moments in which the hands nervously fumbled with the knot, the fabric fell off his eyes, sliding down his face, enabling him to see.

If Hiro had been paying more attention, he would have seen Baymax sitting down, leaning against the gray cement wall, attempting to befriend a small brown mouse (something that, normally, would make him just sigh in exasperation). If he was more preoccupied with his surroundings, he would have spotted his stuff on the ground. If Hiro had not been distracted by the figure, he would have seen the burnt scorch marks on the walls that stretched into a 30x30 foot room, the random tools and metal scraps littering the floor… and strangely enough, a bright red high heel shoe stuck in the ceiling, perhaps 14 feet above them, while some violently bright lights hung lazily, similar to the ones at the Lab.

However, the genius didn't really focus on those details, as he was too mesmerized with the person standing in front of him.

The figure wore a large, rounded kabuki mask and a large, black robe, and for some terrifying moments, Hiro thought it was Professor Callaghan, before realizing the person was way too short to be Tadashi's old mentor, standing at about 5'4. Tossing away a large air horn looking thing, where it fell to the cement floor with a clatter, a strangely petite hand wearing bare-knuckle gloves slowly reached toward the mask, pulling it off and the robe over the head.

A thin, slender body appeared, wearing a gray, almost black leather jacket over a white tee, along with gym shorts over some ripped, sleek black leggings. Scruffy, onyx hair streaked with purple cascaded out, revealing a pretty, fair skinned face, with chocolate brown eyes. The familiar, strong scent of watermelon bubblegum wafted through the air.

"So, Hiro Hamada," said Go Go Tomago gamely, a glint in her eyes, "what's up, and what in the world do you have to say for yourself?"

* * *

 **I shall be posting Chapter Nine next Friday. R &R!**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once more! Thanks for all the support on this story, I really appreciate it. Read on!**

* * *

Hiro stared for a moment, shock registering through his brain for a moment. Then he shook it off and opened his mouth. "You idiot! Why in this world would you kidnap me, let alone tie me to a freaking chair? I thought I was about to die!" She smirked, gesturing behind him. He turned around, seeing several figures.

"I had help, though," Go Go said, "so don't go blaming it all on me." Wasabi, Fred, and the insanely tall Honey Lemon stepped forward into Hiro's front view. Honey smiled sheepishly and waved her hand nervously, the other resting on her yellow purse. Wasabi looked like he was going to violently throw up, and Fred . . . well, Fred just looked like Fred. That is to say, excited, lazy, and smiling stupidly.

"Guys!" he whined, but couldn't help grinning a little bit. "Can't someone just be left alone for a little while without his friends?"

"Yes," commented Wasabi, "but that doesn't count for if you are _saving the world_ together! Seriously! Why were you going by yourself?!"

"Um," Hiro gulped, trying to rack his brain for something, then lamely said in an attempt to steer clear away from the subject, "I wasn't alone. I had Baymax."

"However," Baymax announced, "I am just a lowly robot, so I don't count!"

"Speaking of Baymax," Go Go said, hand on her hip in a sarcastic manner, "why in the world is Mr. Marshmallow acting so weird?"

"I . . . may or may not have designed and put a malfunctioning chip in his access port that apparently he refuses to be removed."

"Nice going," she scoffed in response, but grinning.

"Sweet!" added Fred. "So, like, your robot is now your sassy sidekick!" They all gave him a weird look.

"I mean, if like some guy is totally dissing you, just bring out Baymax and _wham!_ Personal comeback maker and insulter! Plus, if you pound the guy into the sidewalk after insulting you, then Baymax is totally there to be the healthcare companion part! Win win!" Go Go sighed in exasperation, putting her face in her hands. "And afterwards you can go and get some ice cream, hang out, you know . . . it's all cool."

"Oh, and uh," Hiro said, looking around, trying to face all of them at the same time, "can you please untie me now? I think my circulation is cutting off. Plus, my leg is falling asleep." With quick moments, Honey Lemon went off working on the knots.

"But really, Hiro," she said gently as the last ropes fell off, Hiro rubbing his wrists, "why would you be sneaking out so early in the morning without us?"

"Well… if I tell you that, can you at least answer some of my questions?" She nodded.

"First, where in the world are we? And what is that . . . thing?"

"We are in my personal invention testing room, which I built for some really random reason. So far, in all honesty, it's been practically useless to me. But I sometimes come here to think, test out my inventions, and to angrily scream in frustration," Go Go answered promptly. "Plus, that is the prototype of my awesome voice changer thing that can perform any accent or how the voice sounds - even animal noises or different languages. The kabuki mask I had lying around for no apparent reason, and I knew that would freak you out! The look on your face was priceless! The robe is from last Halloween, to appear more . . . Callaghan-y, obviously. Serves you right!"

"How did you get me here?"

"A lot of attempts to drag you here without : hurting you, destroying your puny brain cells, and/or giving you a concussion or brain damage. That is, if you even have a brain, I suppose."

"Why is there a shoe in the ceiling?" he continued, trying in vain to ignore the insult.

"No comment," she said, looking at Honey Lemon, who looked like she was going to burst out laughing at any moment. "Let's just say, never trust me to properly use things that aren't supposed to be a weapon, but could be."

"And finally, how did you even know that I was sneaking out in hopes of saving the world?"

"Um…" Go Go looked at Baymax, a bit nervously. Hiro shot an angry look at the robot, who was currently holding the brown mouse in his hands, smiling a little.

"Baymax!" The robot regarded him calmly. "I thought you wouldn't tell!"

"I didn't," he replied. "Telling would include physically speaking to them in person about your motives. Instead, I just sent them a message on their cellular devices informing them about your motives. There is a difference."

"Unbelievable," Hiro muttered, staring at the ceiling . . . before realizing that would be exactly what Tadashi would have said if he was in his situation. He didn't know if that fact excited him or slightly horrified them.

"So, what villian were you going to be defeating this time?" questioned Wasabi, folding his arms in an attempt to appear intimidation - which was fairly hard, since he had a food smear on his face. Hiro decided not to inform him about the offending spot.

"Um . . . " he hesitated, not quite sure on what he should say. Go Go frowned again.

"It's not that hard of a question, Hiro."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," sighed Baymax. Hiro sent him a slightly hostile warning stare, mouthing 'shut it.' However, the robot didn't really have a mouth that could open nor close, therefore the reason he announced the next words.

"Tadashi is alive and we are gonna go rescue him!"

* * *

Go Go spit out her gum, where it landed on Hiro's sweatshirt, much to his dismay.

"Ha! Yeah, Tadashi's alive, pigs can naturally fly, and you're taller than Honey. Keep dreaming, Baymax. I wish it was true, but . . ." she glanced at the others, who had stunned looks on their face.

"But it is true. Watch." With that, Baymax turned on his recorded footage of Hiro and Tadashi's call.

As Hiro plucked off the wad of wet gum in distaste, flicking it away, he tried not to watch the video - and failed. He couldn't help but sneak a peek at Tadashi's horrible state. Next to him, he could hear his friends' intake of gasps at the sight of not only their friend alive again, but how he looked. And he wasn't quite sure, but it looked like Go Go was going to spill a tear or two. She didn't, but Honey did, however.

At the phrase "they took me," all of them (including Fred) looked like they wanted to kick whoever took part in his kidnapping across the country. Preferably with a swift kick in the face.

"Oh, my god…" whispered Honey Lemon, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "What did they do to him?" No one answered, watching in increasing horror.

Finally, it came to the part where they were banging on the door. "Watch out, Tadashi!" whispered Fred, even though it was on video.

'Open up! Or maybe we'll find Hiro Hamada and his friends sooner than later! Now!' All four, including Hiro, gulped involuntarily. "Why . . .?" questioned Wasabi quietly. "Tadashi . . . ."

'I wouldn't do that, Hiro! I want, _need_ you alive… even if it means I will die.' Honey, much to their surprise, went up to the video, placing her delicate, manicured hand on Baymax's stomach. Clearly, the tall, perky girl was the one most affected by Tadashi's state. Then, the part where he was tased. _**Tased!**_ What savage would do such a thing? It pained Hiro to watch it again, feeling like 1,000 volts of electricity was rushing through his own head. The screen froze, static running through.

"Would you like to watch again?" Baymax asked. They shook their heads. Once was more than needed.

"Well," said Hiro raggedly, "do you believe us now?" Silence gave him his clear answer. "Now you see why I was sneaking out."

"Yes, but why would you go rescue Tadashi without us?" asked Wasabi.

"I . . . I don't know. I guess," he lingered off for a second, "I feel like it's my mission. To rescue my brother from certain doom. And . . ." Hiro stopped there. After all, there was another reason why he didn't want his friends there to save Tadashi. "And . . . that's it." Go Go snorted, slightly amused.

"And you thought, what? You thought that you could prance in this so called secret facility, just _walk_ in, and demand for them to release him?"

"Um, I had Baymax . . .?"

"Wrong!" she sang. "Try again."

"Fine!" he snapped back. "I did. And stop yelling at me! I was just trying to get my brother back!"

"Oh, and you think I don't want to, either?!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" They turned to look at Honey, who had tears threatening to spill over. "It doesn't matter whether Hiro was going without us. The point is, Tadashi's alive, and we have to go get him." Hiro suddenly felt deflated, feeling horrible for bickering with Go Go when they were wasting precious time.

"Well…" he said, frowning at the thought of endangering his friend's lives, "I guess . . . go get your gear. We're taking a trip to Biraben College."

* * *

 _26 minutes and 41 seconds later, according to Hiro - not that he was counting or anything..._

"So, what's our game plan?" asked Wasabi, now in his suit, like the others. They were standing outside Fred's place, having raided his kitchen for snacks and other essentials. (Including Hiro's Gummi bears, of course, along with many junk food items.) The lights of houses, strangely, were turned off, so the only light shed was the moonlight. Baymax stood next to them, still holding the mouse. Strangely, Go Go's randomly placed invention testing room was only a two minute drive in the busy city of San Fransokyo.

"Fly to this facility, kick some butt, rescue Tadashi, and leave with all our limbs intact," Go Go replied fiercely.

"Well, do we have any other plans that have a 100% success rate of us _not_ getting maimed and/or having all our limbs by the end of it?"

"No such thing," Hiro said gravely. "Besides, do any of our plans ever have a plan that completely works the way we want it to, let alone with any extremely high success rates?"

"No," he admitted, "but it's always good to check. Everyone got their stuff?" They nodded.

"Can't we stay here for a little while?" Wasabi requested, a little whiny. "You know, to make a plan, get ready, and, well, maybe eat some decent food before our journey?"

"Nah," Fred replied. "Besides, it's not exactly our first adventure, is it?"

"Fred's right," admonished Honey, beginning to head onto the sidewalk. They followed. "After all, they are going to find us soon, and we want to be far away from here as . . ." she trailed off, peering into the still-dark morning.

"Honey?" Hiro whispered, getting a nerve-wracking feeling in his gut. She didn't respond. Without any signal, all five plus Baymax got into position : Honey reaching for her purse, ready to type in an encoding, Go Go preparing herself to burst off, Fred ready to burst out flames, Wasabi activating his plasma laser blades, Hiro bringing out Nightblade, and Baymax, now with his chip, getting into fighting poise.

The morning was mostly silent. The ghost-white, pale moon glowed luminously above their heads mysteriously, stars twinkling and winking in the darkness. Crickets chirped, an occasional honk in the distance. Breathing from the six slowed down, but the beating of their hearts sped up immensely. Salty sweat glistened in Hiro's palm, his mouth drier than the Sahara desert. With some difficulty, he quietly spoke in a croaky voice. "Sword." _Shink._ "Maim." Nightblade began humming softly in his hand, as if anticipating what was about to happen. He squinted, searching for any signs of life. Peering around him, he realized something. The crickets . . . they had stopped chirping. Something . . . something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

With a mighty burst, about 2 dozen or more hooded soldiers jumped out, from behind bushes, off the roof, out of the trees. As they dashed toward the stunned heroes, weapons ready, the special song of the crickets began again, drifting through the night softly, as if nothing in the world could possibly be awry.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger... but at least this chapter was fairly long (2,148 words! New record). Next chapter will be posted Wednesday. Feedback is welcomed. See you later! :)**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Thanks, Zexalloverforever39 ! I really appreciate it. Now, on the the story!**

 **Don't own Big Hero 6, thank you very much.**

* * *

Tadashi waded through the murky, rancid greenish-grey swampland. Flies buzzed around his head, the stench of dead creatures wafting through the air. The mud at the bottom of the thin, scummy layer of unidentified liquid seemed to make his feet sink in unnaturally, and every time he brought up his leg to take another step, it disgustingly slurped like a monster savoring his human food. He brought up his hands, cupped in a circle around his mouth.

"Hiro!" he called, looking around frantically. "Where are you, you bonehead?" He continued on, gritting his teeth and refraining from plugging his nose. A figure loomed in the distance.

"Hiro?" he asked expectedly. His brother appeared, walking seemingly above the surface, as if floating. However, it wasn't exactly . . . Hiro.

Instead of his usual, messy black hair, it was gray and frayed. His skin was pale, dark bags under his eyes, yet his eyes glimmered with malice. Ragged, torn clothing hung from his body. "What. Do. You. Want." Tadashi blinked, surprised.

"I said, what do you want?"

"Um…" he glanced around him, wondering if this was some sort of trap or something. "I want you to be alive? And, um, unharmed, preferably." Hiro laughed. But it wasn't his normal, casual, joking laugh. Oh, no. It was far from that. It was throaty, filled with hurt, rage, and more.

"Oh, you want to protect me, now?" He nodded, not quite sure what this was going to lead to. Then Hiro said the very last words Tadashi ever wanted to hear.

"Well . . . I suppose that's a problem now. You know, considering the fact you're the one who lead me to my death, after all."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yes. Tadashi Hamada, you might have well killed me directly. You failed. You let them come, refused to give in to their demands. I died in torment, after a long, long time. I could have avoided this; I could have just ended my life quickly. But you . . . you didn't save me. And now?" He gestured around him.

"Now, I am forced to wade through this, hour by hour, day by day." His eyes narrowed. "Thanks, bro. I really appreciate it." With that, iron chains miraculously sprouted from the bog, wrapping its links around his arms, legs, and torso. It tugged, causing Tadashi to fall, gulping down the putrid water.

He managed to surface for a brief time. "Wh. . . why?" he choked, gasping. Hiro didn't answer. Under the water, he could hear his brother say something.

"Good bye, Tadashi."

* * *

Tadashi woke up, sweat soaking his skin and clothes. Looking around, he saw he was in his cell again. Great. This time, however, a chain was attached to his ankle - the other end clipped to his metal bed post. A lock was on it. He knew it was futile to try and escape it - it was solid iron, and his bed was basically molded into the ground. So unless he suddenly received super strength or someone unlocked it, he was stuck. Again.

Apparently luck was not on his side (or, at least, good luck), since his door opened. The masked figure immediately pointed the gun to his leg, clearly stating a message.

 _If you make any moves, I won't be able to kill you. However, I_ can _put you in serious pain. Got it?_ Yep, he got it, alright. Obey and be somewhat unharmed. Disobey, and get your leg shot. Welcome to Tadashi's new life, kids! Either be emotionally, physically, or psychologically harmed! The choice is… yours!

' _Oh, crap,"_ he thought. ' _I'm going crazy. First stage - dream about your brother that is evil, depressing, and dead. Second, being sarcastically funny about your humorless state. Third, become downright paranoid. Last, be moved to the mental hospital ward, where you can be put in a white jacket and tied down to a bed.'_ Tadashi decided to just shut up right there, before he started planning his own funeral.

The man prodded his leg. He got up gingerly, looking at the chain. After giving him an expectant look, the man brought out a keyfob and waved it over the lock. It clattered to the floor. Rubbing his formerly broken ankle, which hurt immensely, Tadashi slipped through the doorway, carrying his iron chain.

As they walked down the familiar hallways, he had a random, pointless stupid idea. He looked at the man, thinking, ' _Steve. I'll name you Steve. After all, they have to have names. They just won't tell me. So, hi Steve!_ He almost burst out laughing. Yep, he was definitely going crazy. The question was, when were they going to lock him in the rubber room?

Steve prodded his back. With a sigh, he fastened his walk. The doors passed by. 132. 135. 138 . . . 141, 144. They were here. Without any words being spoken, Tadashi walked through, the doors opening for him, welcoming him to his fun, highlight of the day. Being threatened by a cloaked man with gravel in his throat. Wonderful.

He sat at the wooden chair, trying to look almost bored as Steve took the chain and attached it to a new addition to the office : a 200 pound weight. Tadashi almost laughed; they had to get one that was _200?_ 50 would have been enough, considering the fact that he was good with technological stuff, but horrible in sports or any physical activity.

' _Now, what shall I name him?"_ Tadashi wondered as he stared at his interrogator. None of them spoke a word, almost daring one another to speak first. ' _Hmm . . . Steve and . . . Bob? Nah, how about . . . Joe? Nope. I know! Oliver . . . Nice, right?'_ He knew he was only setting himself up to drive himself crazy, but he had to have something to cheer him up in this depressing state, right?

"So . . . " he said awkwardly, trying not to shift his gaze anywhere else but the hood of the robe. "Um . . . When are you going to let me go again?" The imposing man stood up.

"How did you escape?" he questioned, voice smooth as butter. Tadashi would have been less scared if Oliver had yelled or done anything else more . . . active. He looked down at his shoes. Or, what was left of them, considering he had been wearing them for a long, long time . . .

"The door was open, and my cuffs fell off," he replied, "and I ran."

"Did you have anything to help you contact your brother?"

"Nope."

"Don't lie."

"Why should I tell you the truth if you are the ones who kidnapped me, put me in a cell, and threaten my brothers and friends?" Without any warning, he knelt forward quickly and struck like a viper - punching Tadashi's cheek with powerful force. He grimaced, feeling the blood from the split and slightly bruised skin trickle down his face.

"Because," Oliver continued, "we have the ability to _hurt_ your friends and Hiro, now don't we?"

"If you're trying to make me talk," Tadashi said, slightly confident that he would not hurt him again due to their 'needing' of him later on, "then you're doing an absolutely horrible job. Can I contact your supervisor to complain about your work ethic?" He couldn't help but grin when the other sighed in absolute disgust. Unfortunately, he remembered all too late that they were certainly more than able to get Hiro and his friends.

"Fine. If you want to be like that, then be like that." He motioned for Henry to take him away. Tadashi took his chain again as it was released. Heading towards the door, he stopped when the interrogator cleared his throat.

"Oh, and Mr. Hamada?" He turned to look at the figure. "We've sent out some of my people to retrieve Hiro and his friends. Have fun knowing you're the cause of their fall." The older brother was pushed out of the door roughly.

* * *

 **Uh-oh... Tadashi's going insane. Next post will be next Monday. See you then.**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	11. Chapter 11

**Longer(ish) chapter here. Sorry if the fight scene is pretty pathetic, not very good at those.**

* * *

"Everybody still alive?" yelled Hiro, busy trying not to hurt his opponent _too_ much. However, that was kind of hard, considering the person had a scimitar and was currently trying to cut the teen in half. Definitely not a very good first impression.

"Barely!" Wasabi said in a panic, warding several of them off with his plasma laser blades. So far, they were alive, but Honey Lemon suffered a cut to her leg and Hiro had been severely punched in the jaw. Other than that, they were faring pretty well, considering they were being overwhelmed by 4 times their number.

Ignoring the screaming pain located in his jaw, Hiro dodged the sharp blade, feinted to the right, and swung Nightblade outward, cutting the man's arm about an inch deep into his flesh, piercing the dark fabric of his _interesting_ fashion statement. Taking advantage to the person's surprise, Honey came to the rescue, throwing a chem-ball at the center of his opponent's back. Immediately, ice began coating the skin. Several moments later, the person was completely immobilized in ice.

"Thanks!" he screamed in response, avoiding a tranquilizer dart coming out from nowhere. But Honey wasn't there to hear him, as she was too busy playing a deadly game of tag with another around the trees in the yard, throwing more hardening chem-balls and doing a fine job of avoiding getting hurt or dying, for that matter.

Go Go zoomed by, throwing her disks into the sides of their opponents. They collapsed, blood seeping out, spilling onto the pavement. She, with speed and agility, swooped by again, flying into the air with ease, retrieving her disks and whisking away Wasabi, who was about to be cut with a sinister, gleaming silver knife.

Meanwhile, Baymax was having a blast - literally. Using his rocket-fists, enemies were thrown into the air, collapsing onto the sidewalk, getting stuck in trees, and everywhere - most of them unconscious from the high fall. Also, having giant things thrown at you like lamp posts and benches weren't exactly something you'd want to see happen.

Fred, well… Fred was just Fred, and that meant their attackers were busy dealing with the fact that their robes, hair, and skin were on fire. "Flame on!" he kept yelling, apparently his new battle cry. But it worked, considering the fact that stopping, dropping, and rolling were fairly hard to do in the midst of all the fighting.

A guttural yelp erupted from behind Hiro. He spun around, and to his horror, about 30 yards away, he saw Go Go sinking down, clutching her stomach, blood dripping through her fingers. With speed he didn't know he possessed, the teenager raced towards her attacker, swinging Nightblade with all his might. The other collapsed, a dark liquid soaking his tattered robe. He defended his fallen comrade, waving off any person who dared come near them with his solid black blade, humming slightly in his clenched hand.

"Back off!" he shouted in a voice he didn't recognize. "No one harms my friends!"

Hiro wasn't sure, what with the noise and chaos all around him, but he thought he heard Go Go muttering under her breath that she could take care of herself, thank you very much. Well, he very much doubted it at that exact moment - and even if she did, he didn't care. _Nobody_ hurts his friends. But apparently, his warning only encouraged more to come after him. Thankfully, with the help of his useful weapon and the sheer anger he had, he quickly made use of them - cutting into their flesh, almost nicking their skulls, and so on. Soon, they became wary of him, scattering to try and defeat the other members.

"Wasabi!" called out Honey Lemon, racing after him. But he had it all under control - cutting their weapons into pieces, followed by a swift kick to the gut. They went down instantly. Honey went to aid Fred - the duo defeating their attackers by breathing flames into them, making them not paying attention to their surroundings; Honey came into play by unleashing a plethora of sticky substances onto them. Multiple enemies stuck fast to the ground, the substance nearly impossible to get out of - sort of like trying to swim through a lake of maple syrup. Hiro almost felt sorry for them. Key word : almost.

Finally, the fighting died down, most of the enemies : in strange chem-ball results, stuck in trees, lying down bleeding rapidly, or otherwise in a position in which they couldn't keep fighting. Hiro knelt down and put his hand on the asphalt, catching his breath. With a sudden heave, he realized something : this was the first time he had truly hurt someone in battle. The worst part was, he felt no remorse for his actions. Before he could start brooding over it too much, he remembered Go Go.

"Ah!" he gasped in extreme concern, kneeling down over his friend, "are you okay?!"

"Of course I'm not okay," she snapped back. "I think my guts are about to spill out on the pavement, you idiot!" Along with some choice words, including some profanity that Hiro was sure Aunt Cass would be quite offended if she were to hear Go Go's words.

' _Well,'_ he thought, ' _at least I know she's conscious. And she can't be_ that _severely hurt if she still manages to be like this.'_ Wasabi, Fred, Baymax and Honey Lemon approached them. The tall girl had some scratches, bruises, and a cut on her face. Fred and Baymax, miraculously, looked unharmed, and Wasabi just looked slightly scared and paranoid - as he always did after a battle, anyway. They all looked extremely concerned and panicked. Hiro noticed something.

"Baymax!" he exclaimed, rushing over to his robot, examining the back of it, "what happened to your rocket thrusters?!" He regarded the boy calmly.

"In the fight, it was destroyed. It is now damaged beyond repair. Oh well."

"But, how are we going to get to the college without you flying there?"

"Well, take a bus, hitchhike, whatever we have to do. Now, if you excuse me . . ."

Baymax walked over to Go Go, who was laying on the ground and still clutching her stomach. During the battle, she had miraculously removed her suit (thankfully she had kept on her original clothes under it), revealing bright red liquid seeping into the fabric of her white shirt around her tense hands.

"I am going to need you to remove your hand," he requested gently. She nodded, bringing it away, wincing. However, it didn't look too horrendous as Go Go had made it sound like. Hiro sighed in slight relief.

"Scanning." They stayed silent, the tense feeling in the air thick.

"No life-threatening injuries. Stab wound to the abdomen, about 2 inch deep, 3 inches long. Treatment : stitches." All of them grimaced, but they knew it could have been worse. A lot worse.

"I can give the healthcare protocol instructions and equipment, but I will need someone else to physically do it."

Honey also stepped forward, the street lamps illuminating her grave face. "I can stitch her up," she volunteered. "I've done it before."

Go Go's grunts and small whimpers as Honey Lemon patched her up and Baymax gave instructions made Hiro feel like trash.

' _I didn't want them with,'_ he thought bitterly, turning away from the scene. ' _It's my fault she's hurt. Mine, and mine alone . . ."_

It seemed like forever before Honey Lemon finished, standing up with her hands shaking. Go Go's breathing heaved. She sat up slowly, almost falling over, wincing.

"I can give you these painkillers," offered Baymax, handing her 2 small white pills. "They will stop the pain for 8 hours. You can take them again when the effects wear off. Side effects may include : nausea and/or vomiting, dizziness, constipation, and drowsiness." She took them graciously, gulping them down quickly before any of them could offer her water. Honey and Wasabi started towards the girl to help her, but Go Go waved them off, a determined look on her face.

She stood up, her legs wobbling a little. With a gasp, she nearly tipped forward, but Honey Lemon came, allowing her to lean on her. This time, she didn't protest.

"So, uh, guys," Hiro said awkwardly, "now what do we do with them?"

Go Go shrugged in response. "I don't know, maybe tie them up and hold them captive?"

"Go Go!" Wasabi scolded.

"What?" she asked. "They will stay out of the way, we don't have to deal with them, and well, frankly, they deserve it." No one questioned her thinking - after all, it was pretty logical.

"Well, I suppose that settles it," Hiro declared firmly. "Good thing we have a lot of duct tape and rope."

* * *

One long, _long_ hour later…

They stepped back, admiring their work. In Go Go's testing room, 25-ish now unconscious, unrobed men sat against the wall, wrists, mouths, and ankles with duct tape on them. More of the miraculous tape and rope were stringing them together in an elaborate way. After all, they totally knew how to capture and bound prisoners together professionally. Totally. It wasn't like they had no clue and just winged it, hoping that they wouldn't escape - oh, not at all!

Baymax now carried several of their defeated opponents' equipment in another bag - including tranqs, money, and a bunch of random other stuff. (Don't worry, they thoroughly checked for any tracking devices on the equipment and the people. You really didn't think they were amateurs, did you? None was found, anyway.) Their weapons, however, were neatly buried in a hole somewhere far from them. And if anyone tried to retrieve them, well… let's just say they were in for a big surprise.

Hiro sighed. "Really, we better get going. Every minute we waste is another minute my brother is in that wretched place. And since Baymax's rocket thrusters are completely out of whack and it would take me at least a week to repair, we get to go there the old fashioned way : a train or bus."

"Train!" called out Fred. "I have plenty of money, so we can rent the good, first class seats. No one would bother us and we can be there by . . ."

Honey thought a second, calculating the estimated time. "The earliest San Fransokyo train leaves at 7:45 on Fridays. With the average train speed and our 160 miles traveled, combined with all the halts and stops, which is going to be a lot . . . it would take about 4 hours and 6 minutes, give or take a few. That is," she added, "as long as we don't get sidetracked or attacked again."

Go Go said, "Or unless Hiro happens to see a site purely dedicated to Gummi bears." He didn't bother protesting.

"And, knowing our luck," Wasabi groaned, "one of those three will happen and, more or less, we won't arrive at Biraben before noon."

"Most likely. But hey, we can manage." Hiro looked wistfully out into the air. Time - 7:01. The sun was just rising, finally, giving off a gorgeous, painted sky of orange, pink, and purple. He nearly believed that the day was going to be a bright, happy day, where everything would just be alright. Nearly.

He spoke several words softly. The words that would send them off into their journey. Away from the calming, slightly stressful life of theirs at college and towards the harsh, intensely stressful life of being crimefighters.

"Let's go."

And they did.

* * *

 **Next post : Saturday. Kindly R &R. Goodbye. **

**-DragonFire0102**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back, fans. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks to the people who have favorited and followed, I really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

"Six tickets to the 7:45 ride, please. First class." Hiro looked past the glass. The ticketeer appeared annoyed, not really wanting to deal with him. The others had left him in search for food. So much for helpful friends. Meanwhile, his surroundings looked mostly empty, besides from a few people and the shops. Most wouldn't start arriving until the afternoon.

"Move along, kid. I don't have time for your games."

"But-"

"Go!"

Hiro sighed, taking out a handful of slightly crumpled cash Fred had given him. He slid it across the counter. "Will this be enough?" The man's eyes widened. Without a word, he tore off six tickets. Hiro took them.

"Thanks!" he said with a smile. He turned, walking away.

Several minutes later, he found everybody in a small frozen yogurt shop. It wasn't hard; he just had to follow the loud laughter in the middle of the quiet station.

"Yo, Hiro, want some froyo?" Go Go called out, almost kneeling over from laughter. Her face was red from excitement. He walked over to them, sliding into the large, round booth. Baymax just sort of stood there, not moving.

They were quite a sight, wearing their suits and backpacks. The employees at 'San Fransokyo's Finest Froyo' (Hiro shuddered at the name as he walked in) tried to hide out of sight, but he could see them sneaking a peek at the motley group; Fred was enthusiastically gulping down about 20 ounces of the treat topped with chocolate, chocolate chips, and basically everything that had to do with chocolate.

He checked the time. "7:14," he announced. "We need to board the train at 7:35. Everybody got that?" They nodded.

"Hey, Hiro, want to see Wasabi eat 35 ounces of frozen yogurt in less than 4 minutes?" suggested Honey Lemon. He groaned.

"Nah," he replied. Wasabi perked up, looking relieved. " _I_ think Wasabi and Fred should have an eating competition. First to eat 35?"

"I bet 5 dollars on Fred!" called out Go Go. Hiro grinned.

"I bet 5 on Wasabi!"

"You're on!"

* * *

Stepping into the car after giving the conductor his ticket, Hiro had to admit it was pretty awesome being first class. Theirs was more like a fancy hotel room, save the bed : a mini fridge stocked with snacks and drinks, soft, red couches, and windows outlined with gold panes. Go Go slipped onto a couch, laying down and stretching.

"I could get use to this," she commented, eyes glinting.

"Thanks, Fred," Hiro said gratefully. His friend nodded modestly.

While the six got settled in for the four hour ride, he approached Baymax, stationed in the corner.

"How are you, buddy?" he asked.

"Fine. I'm a robot, however, so I cannot truly feel emotions or pain . . . obviously." Hiro sighed, looking around him.

Go Go appeared to be taking a nap. Honey Lemon sat across from her friend, reading a magazine. Fred and Wasabi were in the corner, talking in a tone that sounded like they were making a conspiracy theory. Outside, there were trains, trains, and more trains - big surprise.

Hiro began examining the back of Baymax's suit. His 'wings' were dented and hung off the robot like a pair of wilting leaves.

"Baymax, deflate a little." The robot did so. Hiro took off the armour. He located the rocket thrusters, taking off the paneling. His jaw dropped; the wires were in a messy tangle - some were even cut - which would take quite a while to fix.

The train began moving slightly, getting ready to take off. Sitting down, motioning Baymax to go somewhere else so he could concentrate, Hiro took out his tools and spare equipment from his backpack. And of course, Gummi bears for himself. As he began to tinker with the broken thrusters, the train rolled out of the station, heading for Biraben.

* * *

Hiro fell back against the floor, exasperated. It was worse than he thought - instead of just replacing the wires, he had to completely rebuild the thrusters, in addition to straightening out the wings. All that had to be done back home or in the 'Nerd Lab.' So basically, the only use the armour had for Baymax was what armour is supposed to do : protect. Which was pretty important, considering he was basically the only thing keeping them alive, but . . .

By now, Wasabi and Fred had fallen asleep, both of them curled up in a little ball on the floor. Go Go still lay sprawled across the sofa, the painkillers taking their toll. Baymax . . . well, Hiro had no clue what the healthcare companion was doing, as per usual. It looked like he was _still_ petting his brown mouse friend, talking to it in a soothing tone; how he had managed to sneak it in, Hiro had no idea.

Honey, however, was calmly staring out the window, watching the landscapes of bright, busy cities going by. He walked over, sitting down next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked in a joking manner. She shook her head.

"Whoever came up with that expression is seriously mistaken," Honey replied. "Clearly, thoughts from me are worth a lot more than a penny." Hiro glanced out of the glass - they were at another train stop, and people were getting on.

"How's she doing?" He gestured to Go Go.

"Fine, I suppose. Without Baymax's help, she wouldn't have been able to walk or stand for a while. She's strong, though. She'll recover fast." Hiro groaned.

"I really don't want you guys to come," he confessed quietly. "That only increased when she was stabbed. What if you or Fred or Wasabi were seriously injured on this mission? I wouldn't be able to live without guilt." She regarded him closely, a small frown on her face. But somehow it wasn't mad or sad. Just… something. Maybe… concerned.

"And did it ever occur to you that we are here to make sure _you're_ not hurt?" Hiro was stumped at that; in fact, it hadn't, considering he was too focused on saving his brother on his own - aside from Baymax, of course.

"No," he admitted, "that hadn't crossed my mind."

"Hiro . . ." He looked into her intelligent green eyes. "You can't insist on being, well, the big 'hero' all the time. We're a team, us six, and a team can't function if someone tries to be the leader and protect everybody else. Chances are, that mistake will lead to them _all_ to failure. And some failure, well . . . some _are_ permanent, if the team's job is fighting crime." He gulped a little, taking in her words, then nodded slowly.

"So, basically I shouldn't be a stuck up idiot who thinks he can do everything on his own instead of accepting help?"

"Essentially." He nodded again. They didn't talk much again, she gazing out the window and he trying to stay still.

"So," Hiro said in falsely cheery tone, "what are your thoughts on Tadashi being alive?" Immediately he knew he had hit a sore subject.

"I'm glad he's alive," Honey Lemon said cautiously. "And I can't wait to get him back."

"And?" She didn't say anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her eyes tearing up again. He didn't push it anymore; it would basically earn him a death wish. And Honey rarely gave people death wishes.

So he changed the subject. "How's your prototype for your new project going?" Her eyes lit up.

"Oh! I tested it again just yesterday - it mostly works, it just needs some stronger stabilizers in addition to . . ." she went on for a while, explaining it.

He sort of spaced out, the words of the girl slowly drowning into a blurb. He fiddled with Nightblade, turning it in his palms.

"Still haven't figured it out?" she questioned.

"No, and I probably never will, unfortunately." He could almost feel her smiling.

"Hey, guys?" Hiro and Honey looked over in the direction of the voice. Fred and Wasabi had awoken; the former waving a deck of cards in the air. "Wanna play?"

"Sure," Hiro replied, slightly relieved that he had the opportunity to end their chat - he always found it slightly hard to carry a conversation with Honey. He stood up and walked over, sliding onto the floor, criss cross.

"Are you gonna join us, Honey?" asked Wasabi."

"Nah, I'm good."

"So, what are we playing?" the teen wondered. Fred shrugged.

"Oh, the usual. Go Fish, Garbage, BS. Take your pick." Hiro glanced back at Honey Lemon uncertainly. She looked wistful, as if going through old, painful memories. Her green eyes were unfocused, yet he could still see the spark of intellect in them, as he always did. He turned to Fred, eager to do something besides sitting around.

"BS sounds absolutely wonderful. Prepare for your doom."

* * *

 **Next post : Friday. Kindly R &R. Thanks! **

**-DragonFire0102**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, welcome back. I would like to thank you guys for the support, I really appreciate it! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Go Go Tomago woke up with a groan, not to birds chirping merrily outside, nor the sun shining in her face, but to 3 guys screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"Ugh, can't someone just take a good nap once in awhile?" she groaned, twisting to look at them.

"But, I just was called 'BS' and had to take the whole pile, and that's like, 25 cards!" protested Wasabi, accusingly pointing to Fred, who was laughing and giving Hiro a high five.

"Really?" she questioned, grimacing as she sat up. "Sometimes I can't believe I'm friends with you guys. Actually, correction - _most_ of the time."

"Hey," Hiro said, raising his palms and shrugging, "it's your choice on who you wanna be friends with. So take us or leave us."

"Tempting," she replied. "But I'll pass. For now, anyway. No promises in the future."

"How far are we, Honey?" Hiro questioned, twisting to look at her.

"At this rate, we'll be there in about 2 hours and 26 minutes. I've looked up the directions on how to get to the abandoned school, and, according to the distance between that and the station, we will have to walk 20 minutes until then."

"I get the feeling that there would be some major security outside the place," Fred sighed.

"Yup. So that means, if Baymax is still out of commission . . ."

"He is," Hiro sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Then our best way in is . . ." she left off.

"NO!" groaned Go Go. "Not like the Doughnut Infiltrators case! Anything but that!"

"Yup. It means we get the lovely experience of traveling through the Biraben sewers : filled with rats, putrid water, and germs all over the place!" Wasabi threw up his hands in exasperation and slight disgust.

"So much for advanced crime fighters," Hiro said, not as affected by the idea of their means of getting in the abandoned college. Mostly because Baymax would most likely carry him. Unless he refused to, but he didn't think that was a very big possibility. Besides - Baymax _was_ still ⅓ healthcare companion . . . unless the chip did something more than purely adding more information in his system. Which he hoped wasn't the case.

"Did you know that _Rattus norvegicus_ have the ability to survive without food or water for up to 14 days?" questioned Baymax. "If there is no food, some may resort to cannibalism."

"Okay then, thanks for the tip, Baymax," Hiro tried to say. Except the robot continued to give wonderful rat facts.

"Their bodies are 7 to 10 inches long and weigh about 10 to 17 ounces. They are colorblind, and an adult rat may be able to enter your home through a hole as small as a quarter. Additionally, the eating habi-"

"Th-that's enough," stammered Fred, looking down at his stomach. "I really don't need to know if rats can eat humans or not."

"Actu-"

"So!" Hiro interrupted, "in the meantime, Honey? Can you find the quickest route to the Institute _without_ getting spotted?"

"On it," she replied, already tapping at her silver laptop.

"How are we going to execute our non-existent plan?" Fred wondered.

"Well, we should probably split up, since it's such a big place, yes?" said Go Go. They all nodded - it made sense, after all.

"Hiro and Baymax can go get Tadashi," she continued. "Fred and I will go off to be distractions - both of us will be able to escape fairly easily : Me with my speed, and Fred with burning down the building, I suppose. Wasabi being set ahead of Hiro and Baymax, and Honey Lemon behind - Wasabi can carve a path, Honey with slowing the ones down, and both for defense. What about that?" Hiro thought about it for a moment.

"Sounds good, but what's our plan if one of us gets caught?"

She didn't hesitate to respond. "If one of us gets captured, everyone else : run. The one being captured : make as much trouble and ruckus as you can. Our suits are next generation technology. They help, Hiro, especially now that you have an actual weapon to defend yourself."

"What, I can't take care of myself with just my suit?" he asked hotly.

"No, you can't take care of yourself without Baymax by your side. When designing that thing, did you ever think you would need something to help you if the robot wasn't around?"

He was about to protest, before realizing she had made a very, very good point. "Ok, fine. You win."

"So, we can all agree just run and the rest we can take care of ourselves?"

"But, we can't just _leave_ each other at that college!" Honey protested. "We're supposed to be a team, not a 'save yourself' kind of deal?" Go Go sighed, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Fine, if you get captured, your partner is responsible for getting you out. So Baymax and Hiro, Fred and I, and Honey and Wasabi. That way, not all of us will be caught or taken, but you won't be completely left behind. Does that satisfy everyone?"

"Sounds good," Fred said, giving her a thumbs up, and the rest had to agree.

"Great . . ." Hiro said uncertainly.

"Wonderful. Time, Honey?"

"Still 2 hours and 21 minutes, Go Go. We won't be there anytime soon, that's for sure."

Go Go sighed. "So, I suppose I should get settled in, shouldn't I?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, joyous."

* * *

The train jolted, making all 6 nearly fall. Hiro did, as did his robot companion.

"What in the world was that?" Go Go asked, rushing to glass, peering outside. They had stopped.

A voice picked up over the intercoms. "Sorry, folks, uh, it appears the San Fransokyo train has stopped unexpectedly."

"No kidding," Fred said.

"It may be some time before we can fix this, I'm sorry to say. In the meantime, it appears we have stopped at the Aria Festival. Feel free to go and enjoy that; the train will whistle when we get back on track - excuse the pun. Thank you." With that, it went silent.

"Oh, great," Go Go said, rolling her eyes. "Yet another thing to set us back.

"But we get to visit Aria's festival!" Honey squealed. "I heard they have the best animal and environment-friendly purses!"

"Wow," Hiro muttered. "Purses? Environment-friendly? Sign me up!"

"C'mon!" she begged, already packing up her multiple papers with her assignments. "It'll be fun!"

"What is it with women and their shopping?" Wasabi groaned, getting up reluctantly. Fred followed, bounding out of the door.

"Wait!" called Hiro. "What about our armour? We can't exactly go parading around Aria in these!"

"Too bad," replied Go Go, also getting up. "It'll make us look crazy, getting other people out of the way. Besides, I'm too lazy."

"Oh, goodie goodie," Hiro said under his breath, following the group hesitantly - Baymax trailed behind. "What next . . ."

* * *

They sent the assassin to find them. They sent the assassin to capture them. They sent the assassin to bring them back.

Watching the 6 split up, she breathed lightly. They looked fairly ordinary - like any typical teen group, laughing and joking around.

Too bad they were such a problem. They needed to be taken out, immediately.

She might have already caused the San Fransokyo train to stop unexpectedly, but that was only Phase One. Next : get the team.

The boy and his robot headed east, the rest going the opposite directions.

She decided to follow the small group of girls - one looked like it was the most amazing thing to be wandering through Aria's fair . . . the other, not so much.

She noted the way the blonde rested her arm on her strange looking purse, as if nervous for something unexpected to happen. The bubble-gum blower - bouncing just the slightest on the balls of her feet, ready to dash off.

She felt the double bladed katana clinking on her back, muffled by the sleek fabric. It had been a while since she had had a mission to keep her opponents alive - in fact, she probably had to kill all her victims for the past 3 years. Today was a challenge. She would have fun with this job.

Eyes glittering, she continued to watch, pretending to be interested in jewelry. The blonde - what was her name? Didn't matter - the blonde one, as she could see, had a reminiscent look on her face. The girl sighed, mouthing something to herself.

' _Tadashi,'_ the assassin guessed, whispering ever so slightly to herself, but it was so light, it was lost to the breeze, drifting away. She allowed herself a small, thin smile - so it was true, as they said. So it seems someone clearly had something more than a friendship - or at least, hoped to have one - with the older Hamada sibling. Things ought to get interesting now.

Grinning, showing her pearly white teeth, she waited for the right moment.

* * *

The teen had to admit, Aria made absolutely amazing food.

Chomping on a deep-fried, glazed bacon donut (how that was even possible, he didn't know), Hiro glanced around. Activity was bursting, people weaving in and out around the colorful stands. He had lost the rest - except Baymax, of course - a long time ago; Fred and Wasabi went somewhere he didn't know, and the girls went to find new hair accessories and skateboards . . . or something.

So far, he had spent his emergency money more on food than other things . . . actually, scratch that - he's spent it _only_ on food.

Surprisingly, none of the people visiting Aria had given him a second look - after all, there were much more interesting things, like a considerably large drama group cosplaying some sort of characters from a comic he didn't know.

"I fail to see how eating especially unhealthy food will help boost your emotional levels," Baymax commented. A week ago, Hiro would have thought nothing wrong of this statement. Now, however, he could hear the element of sarcasm very clearly.

"Good for you. Now calculate how many calories this is." That shut the robot up . . . for about 6 seconds.

"334 calories," he announced. "About 13% of your daily calorie intake."

"Great."

"It should be. Nutritional facts about yourself is good to know and can be helpful in the future."

"I'm sure . . ."

Stopping to admire some nice tools, he noticed the sun had suddenly freed itself from the clouds, glaring loudly - almost as if saying, "Pay attention to me!" Obviously, he didn't want to, considering it might lead to his eyes being permanently blinded, but the sun didn't know that.

He looked behind him - Baymax was nowhere to be seen! Darting in and out of the groups, Hiro searched for a big, walking, talking marshmallow with an attitude problem . . . no such luck.

"Sorry," he apologized over and over, nearly shoving everybody. An intimidating man gave him a scowl; nevertheless, he continued on, frantically dashing on and off the walkways.

He spotted his companion, talking to another person. Cursing slightly under his breath, he ducked behind a stall and watched as his Aunt Cass was confusedly talking to Baymax.

' _What is she doing here?'_ he thought, biting his lip. ' _And what in the world is he saying?! Probably how much of a trouble child I am . . ."_

Crap crap crap - what was he going to say if Aunt Cass spotted him?

He was about to try and get Baymax's attention, but someone tapped him on the shoulder. Hiro turned around - it was Honey.

"What do you need?" he questioned. She looked scared.

"Someone's tracking us," she whispered, looking behind her. "Go Go and I split up, but it's not enough. We need to get Wasabi and Fred immediately and go. Get Baymax. Find one of them, then head to the train station as soon as possible. I'll meet you there." With that, she ran.

Not thinking about it for a single second, he dashed, meeting Baymax and tugging at his arm.

"Hiro?!" Aunt Cass asked, extremely confused and perplexed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Institute?!"

"GottagoniceseeingyouI'llbebackintimefordinnertomorrow!" he yelled back, forcefully pushing the protesting robot in the direction of the station, leaving the woman standing there, mouth wide open.

* * *

She stopped, watching in amusement as the blonde ran, searching and calling for her friend. She followed, this time more on speed than stealth.

It was almost time.

* * *

 **Hey! I would like to apologize for not having a set date on the next chapter post, as it's been busy lately and school midterms are coming up, plus a bunch of stuff in the upcoming February - the new month won't have as much chapters written as I would like to have - Sorry! :( I will try to make them extra long (as per requested) in some sort of small, pathetic compensation. But anyways, thanks again for the support and I will see you all later. :)**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, readers! I am alive, with another chapter - probably the only chapter this month, ever. Sorry about the absences, guys - a lot of things with school, my schedule next year, and other things, plus I got a major writer's block, so that didn't help a single bit. Unfortunately, this chapter probably won't completely compensate for the missing chapters, but... oh well. Thanks for your patience, and i really love your support! :) Now onwards!**

* * *

"Where is the rest of the group?!" Baymax questioned loudly, still being dragged by Hiro.

"I don't know, and we have to get out of here as soon as possible!" he yelled, his eyes darting in and out, blinking at the glaring sun. An idea hit him. "Can you do a scan?"

Ten seconds later, Baymax blinked and said, "Wasabi and Fred are at the end of this path," pointing to the left. Hiro steered his way through the crowd, not stopping for anything.

"Wasabi!" he yelled, panicked. "Fred!" They loomed into view.

"What, Hiro?" Wasabi questioned, turning to face him.

"There's something after us and we need to meet up at the station as soon as possible!" he gasped. Both of his friends turned pale instantaneously. Nodding all in agreement, they turned back and dashed.

Squinting to see the familiar sign to the station, Hiro barely noticed Honey Lemon and Go Go pass them by.

"Woah, wait!" he called, backtracking quickly and dug his feet in to catch up to them. "Where are you going?!" Neither responded, but they clearly conveyed the message through panicked eyes and wide open mouths that failed to issue a word.

They ran, not looking back. Jumping over the block barriers, they dashed down the sunny streets. Without a word, Hiro, Go Go and Fred each came behind Baymax and forcefully pushed him - only having some wiring inside his vinyl design, along with the lightweight armour that would protect said vinyl design, he was very light and though he complained loudly, it was certainly better than waiting for him while certain doom loomed over their heads.

"Go!" one yelled - either Honey Lemon or Wasabi. They dashed into a forest, deep into the shadowed area.

Hiro lost track of time. The trees loomed over them, the crunch of twigs and branches making him wince. They ran for what seemed as forever, and he didn't dare look back to see if the mysterious person was behind him; he felt that if he did, he or she or it would be right on his heels, ready to knock him out.

When it appeared that no one could run anymore - which could have been a half hour to mere seconds - they slowed down, then stopped completely. Catching his breath, which was ragged and short, Hiro doubled over, half standing and half leaning on the trunk of the tree. The rest of the team did so too - except for Baymax, of course. He just sat down and began scanning a small ant hill.

When Hiro could speak again, he asked in a slightly raspy voice, "What did you guys see?" Go Go and Honey exchanged a look. Finally, both sighed.

"I was searching for Fred," Go Go said, looking exasperated. "With all the people, however, it was insane. My best bet was to head to the station. But the next thing I know, I'm being completely dragged all the way to a much less populated area."

"When I was looking for her," Honey spoke, "I found her being cornered by a figure - all dressed in black, in a flexible suit. The person was a girl, but I couldn't tell how old she was because of all the crazy action - could you, Go Go?" The other shook her head.

"The stranger had a katana - double bladed, etched in silver, a long black handle. Really nice sword, though. If Honey hadn't used a chem ball quick enough, however, I would have probably died," Go Go said quietly.

"Immediately, though," Honey continued, eyes going a little vacant, "the girl appeared to be amazingly quick, already moving before all the ice could have frozen her whole body. I didn't stop to look back, but it appears we have lost her. My chem ball may have not been enough to completely freeze her, but it did buy us some time."

"How are we gonna get to Biraben now?" Fred questioned, waddling around. "Find another train?"

"No, probably not," Wasabi said nervously. "If that girl managed to find us once, she could probably do it again."

"In that case, shouldn't we get going before she finds us again and tries to kill us?" Hiro helpfully suggested. Peering into the distance, he added, "In fact, she could be tracking us down as we speak."

* * *

She smiled. She knew she was dealing with geniuses, but sometimes they had not a drop of common sense in their bodies. After all, if they did, they would still be running. Away from her, that is.

Perched in the thick foliage of trees, their voices carried all the way up to her, discussing their next step in getting to Biraben. Clearly, they didn't plan on being kidnapped and taken hostage to get there.

Shifting, she felt the hard muscles in her legs tense - her feet itched, ready to take off at any moment.

 _Patience,_ she recalled, the words spoken from her master years ago. _You might be training to be able to kill, but patience is the difference between professionals and amateurs._

It was hard to be patient when they were already right below her, like sitting ducks.

They began to walk quickly, almost sprinting - but to her, they might as well be carelessly strolling along.

Getting up from her perch in between the branches, she spotted the next nearest branch - taking almost a running start, she jumped. Landing on the wood, not even a slight tremor from her weight, she continued - jumping from one to another. It had been a while since the last time she had tracked someone down in a forest, and the oh-so-familiar of being airborne felt good.

It reminded her of when she was young - before the masters had taken her on, when she was little - maybe at about the age of 5. When her mother was young, beautiful, vibrant . . . alive.

Before she could do anything else, she blacked out.

* * *

 _The screaming was what woke her up. Smoke filled the room, and when she rolled out of bed, she couldn't see anything._

 _It suffocated her, getting into her lungs . . . stumbling into the hallway, she tried to find her mother's door, but kept tripping over the boxes. They had just moved into their 18th apartment again the week before, and still hadn't quite completely unpacked._

 _Before reaching it, a rough hand grabbed her arm - she remembered screaming, this time from her. It was shrilly, and it seemed like it was coming from another child, not her. She never screamed._

 _Lights flashed in and out. The unmistakable flames of burning fire flooded, tears pricking on the edge of her eyes. Collapsing to the floor, curled up in the fetal position._

 _A male voice, swearing. More hands, dragging her. Kicking, screaming, sobbing. The last thing she remembered was her mother - eyes locking with hers, the silky brown hair in knots and tangles, nearly black - colored pupils in fear. Nevertheless, she looked defiant as she dodged figures swarming her._

 _The next thing she knew, a man was sitting in front of her. He had dark hair and gray eyes that seemed . . . hungry._

 _He told her that their apartment had burned down - nothing left. He told her she was traumatized, that her memories of the incident were simply made up to cope with the loss._

 _When she asked what loss he was talking about, he replied, "The loss of your mother, of course."_

 _Months passed. She stayed with these strange people, drifting around her small room. She was like a ghost._

 _Then her master came. After years of training, he eventually promised her that her name would be known across the globe._

 _And now, she was working to make that promise come true._

* * *

A soft rustle was behind Hiro - twisting back, he tensed, getting out his trusty weapon. Murmuring to it, this time skipping the first word and just saying the second, he felt his companions getting ready - even Baymax, who had been making complaints all the while they had been walking, shut up and looked ready to fight. Even if his suit wasn't working at all, he still had his fighting moves programmed into his system - plus maybe he could offer some of those nasty suckers. Those could probably kill a man.

He saw out of the corner of his eye everyone ready to attack : Honey had a chem ball in her hand, Go Go had her disks out, Fred and Wasabi in stance, green light pulsing, and the former had a crazed look in his eye. The trusty healthcare companion raised his arm in what was either a way you would to karate chop a board, or give a high five. Hiro was hoping the case would be called for the latter reason, but that was very unlikely.

A girl strolled out from behind a tree. Though she looked a little stunned, Hiro couldn't breathe.

Wearing a slim, sleek suit, it was clear she was very fit, in a finesse sort of way. On her feet were black flats of some sort, with rubber soles and treads. Like Go Go had said, she did hold a katana - though it was dark in the forest, it still seemed to reflect light, drawing attention to itself.

The other thing - they could have been related. She was about 14, and was only about an inch or two shorter than him. Dark, chocolate brown eyes glowed and her slightly unruly hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail.

The group faltered. Except for the two girls, who still looked like they were ready to start busting some sick moves, the rest seemed extremely reluctant to start attacking the - though very dangerous looking - young teen, who was smiling brightly. Her teeth were gleaming white and perfect.

"What do you want," he managed to whisper. Go Go looked at him like he was crazy, and before he could object, she dashed toward the stranger.

Before any of them could react, the girl calmly yet swiftly sprinted out of the way; when Go Go came back around, she efficiently swung her blade, separating all disks, which clattered to the ground. She slashed, cutting them to pieces. And she threw a swift punch, hitting Go Go unconcious. Hiro had a feeling that was only a small degree of power the stranger had.

All of this happened in less than 10 seconds.

The girl stood there, just staring at the group. Neither made to make a move, though Baymax blinked once.

". . . you gonna say anything?" Fred whispered nervously. The girl didn't move, and for a second, Hiro thought she was frozen. His friend lay on the ground, her armour crooked and eyes closed.

Hiro got a feeling he felt very rarely. It was uncertainty.

Normally, his gut told him what to do, since his brain was usually screaming in panic. Now, both were silent, and he hadn't the slightest idea what his next step should be.

This could go many different ways - actually, make that just three.

Fight.

Flight.

Or die.

* * *

 **Sorry, but the next chapter probably won't be posted until March. Please R &R, and see you then! **

**-DragonFire0102**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yup. I suck. More than a month of no updates, then a pathetic chapter of less than 1,500 words. Sorry.**

* * *

They could fight the girl, but he knew they would most likely fail and meet the same fate as his friend. They could run, and make their suffering more stretched out. Or they could kill themselves or have someone else kill them.

He opted to go for the first 2 choices.

Sizing up his opponent, he leaned towards the flight option. It was clear she was of some strength out of this world. But, he noticed that she put more weight on her left leg, and the fabric on the other leg was slightly darker than the rest of her odd jumpsuit thing - Honey Lemon's chem-ball? Other than that, nothing else as an advantage for them could be seen.

He became aware of how loud he was breathing, of how the others made too much noise just shifting their weights - the dry leaves beneath and twigs only made it worse. Compared to this person, they were giant, noisy idiots.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, much to his surprise. "Can you…"

The girl made some choking noise, and he realized it was her strange way of laughing. At him.

That made him angry.

"Look," he continued, quickly shooting an annoyed face at the others, who were still frozen, "What do you want? You've followed us here, basically knocked my friend unconscious, and now you seem like you want to kill us. Which way is it gonna be, lady?" As soon as he finished his sentence, she struck.

Like lightning, or something faster - much, much faster - she swept her blade under him, keeping the sharp edges so that it wouldn't pierce his skin, but it knocked him to the ground. Twisting into the air, she grabbed his arm and swung, his whole body flung into the air. Hiro landed on the ground, wind knocked out of him and he struggled to breath. Before he could get up, she put her foot on his back, pressing down hard.

He tried talking, but she just brought the blade to his neck casually, fingering the handle. He shut up. Glaring at the others, she almost dared them to attack, just so she could have a reason to attack them. They didn't.

Turning back to the girl, he was about to utter a remark, but something pierced his arm instantly. He looked down at it in confusion, vision blurring. He watched his hand in motion, now unpinned from the ground, reach for something imbedded in his skin and tried to pull it out - however, there was a calm, cold hand holding it their steadily. It was a small, silver syringe filled with a clear liquid, and he pulled away, eyes blinking, as she slowly push down the plunger, stopping when it was empty. A blur flashed above his line of vision, and as he closed his eyes, he saw the chocolatey-brown eyes of the girl leaning in close, as if kissing him on the forehead, 'goodbye.'

* * *

Taking out the rest of them was almost comically easy. Their anger at what she had done to their leader made them reckless, and they had rushed in without much thought, making them easy targets. All of the team lay on the ground, either knocked out, or in Hiro's case, under the impression of the needle's fluids. Except for one.

Baymax's eyes seemed to narrow. He rushed, about to do some impressive moves Hiro had programmed into the system, but the girl was unfazed.

Racing towards the giant figure, she ducked under his swinging fist, rolled into a somersault, and simply tapped its access port - a green, blue, and red chip were now revealed. With a quick flick, she took out the blue and red one, leaving the original green chip. Instantly, Baymax sagged a little.

Now that they were out - the fighting chips and socialization chips, as she recalled from the records - it seemed like Hamada's project was now relatively harmless. She slipped the programming devices into her belt, keeping it safe. Her cause might call for them later.

"You are not in my system," the robot puzzled, unaffected by the thought that his team was unconscious, littering around the ground stretching out of them. She didn't answer; she didn't need to. With deft movement, she went around and pulled out more syringes, making sure to get every team member injected with the drug into their bloodstreams.

"You know," he continued, "continuously fighting and harming other people is in no way a very healthy lifestyle choice, though it might seem like it." She shook her head, leaning down to Hiro, whose eyes were closed and breathing even but shallow.

"I sense slow, but steady heartbeats of Hiro Hamada, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred, averaging 51 beats per minute. I would assume you have had them put undergo into a comatose like state, most likely through a certain liquid?" She ignored him, tying Hiro's wrists together as he stood there, utterly confused. "What is puzzling is that I can't seem to identify the liquid used. I know exactly 652 different solutions that can put a person Hiro's age to sleep or in a coma-like state, and this is not one of them." When she didn't respond, he blinked.

"You seem to not answer. Are you mute, or simply refuse to speak to me?" She rolled her eyes, yanking several strips of duct tape and taping Hiro's mouth tightly, then dragged him over to a tree trunk, propping him against it. Without stopping, she sighed and strolled over to Baymax, tapping the port again.

"What are you doing?" the robot asked, concern raising, but then collapsed into a small white pile as she pulled out the other chip; it was time for Baymax to shut up.

She continued, tying them up and duct taping everything thoroughly, until she was done; stepping back, she glanced at the sad, poor pathetic team.

' _How did the others fail?'_ she asked herself in an amused tone, hands on her hips. A grin of amusement danced on her lips. ' _Seriously. I just hope they'll be punished for failing to do their job. Now . . .'_

* * *

' _Okay,'_ she thought to herself, ' _not the greatest thing I've done, but it'll have to do.'_ She just hoped that when they reached the former Biraben College, they wouldn't shoot them before she could be recognized.

Thankfully though, no one would expect 5 unconscious bodies of teenagers and an out-of-commision healthcare companion would be located in the back of a seemingly normal, inconspicuous minivan that she had been using for the past 12 hours. However, the seats had been previously removed, and under some circumstances, it could be somewhat protected. The windows were tinted, so no one could possibly see in them.

The other problem was that, though she had taken some extra precautions, she still might be pulled over for her youth and be questioned on having a driving license; though she had learned to drive at nearly 9, she doubted the officers would want to hear that. No worries - she still had plenty extra of the syringes.

Glancing at the clock, it was nearly 4 in the afternoon - she cursed in her head; the whole ordeal took a lot longer than she thought it would be, and they likely wouldn't arrive until nearly 7 or so, depending on traffic and whatnot.

The team was tied together in a giant circle of unconscious friends; in the trunk, their bags and armour were neatly gathered and stored into a sack, hidden under the fabric of the floor where a spare tire would usually be placed. Up front, she now wore simple jeans and a t-shirt, the rest of her gear on the passenger's seat floor.

Switching on the radio for the first time in awhile, music broke out - a pop song, and with a wide realization, she recognized the artist - on the other assignments, she hadn't known any of them. But now, a childhood memory broke loose : something about a lot of people, and the pulsing wave accompanied by flashing lights - she forced it down, concentrating on the road. But she didn't turn it off, and as the background went by, she smiled.

* * *

 **Next post = ? - Hopefully within the next 2 weeks. See you then.**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi... won't be posting much this next month, I have graduation, the speeches, yadda yadda yadda, more excuses, and so on and so forth. But thanks guys! I really quite appreciate having people _not_ related to me like my writing, so thanks and continue on! **

**If you really think I own Big Hero 6, I think you're quite insane. Or more insane than the average person reading fanfic, at least. :)**

* * *

Blackness - why was it so dark? Something ran below him, bumping from side to side in a steady beat. Elbows and knees and other bony joints ran into his stomach, not moving.

Hiro opened his eyes, blearily blinking at the light. He tried calling out, only to find something covering his mouth - in an attempt to rip it off, he yanked both of his hands up toward him, nearly punching himself in the face.

Stifling a cry, he sat up. Around him, his friends were in the same position as he was : hands tied, duct taped mouths, all eyes closed. They were all stripped of their suits and armour, wearing just whatever clothes they had thrown on beforehand. He was worried about them being dead, before realizing that it was unlikely since _he_ was still alive Also, because they were still breathing - slowly, but steadily.

He twisted his body toward the sound of light, pop music - in the front, the little warrior was at the wheel. Her lithe body swung gently to the soft beat of the song, long fingers tapping on the wheel. She was in regular clothes, not her weird outfit from before. Hiro wondered how in the world she was able to drive, being younger than him. Of course, she was a crazy, so-called ninja with incredible skills, but still. How was she even be able to see over the dashboard, let alone deal with law enforcement?

She hadn't known he was awake yet. Strange. An object brushed against his leg - looking back, he saw Go Go's wide eyes, confusion swirling in them. He gestured to the girl in the front; her eyes followed. Recognition took place for a second, and she looked back at him. He could hear her unsaid question : _How do we get out of here?_ He shook his head, gulping. Judging by the way the sunlight filtered in, it was nearly 6 or so, which meant they had been here for a couple hours, at the very least.

Fred tensed up. He jolted, then sat up all of a sudden, blinking. He was about to scream or do something equally horrendous, but Go Go jabbed her elbow into his stomach lightly and narrowed her eyebrows toward the girl in front, silently driving. He gulped visibly and slinked down a little, as if it could possibly shield him from the line of vision of the assassin if she happened to look back. Fortunately, she didn't.

Their shoes were gone, as was Fred's hat and Hiro's backpack - just disappeared. He glanced at his bubble-gum chewing friend - he knew she usually kept extra gum and a pocket knife in the inside of her jacket. He gave her a questioning look, and she seemed to understand, as Go Go shook her head no.

Crap. Why did these sorts of things happen to them?

' _Because you're an idiot,"_ he reprimanded himself, ' _not to mention a freaking crime-fighting idiot. Keep calm, keep breathing, but not to loud, or else you'd be killed. Or at least knocked out painfully and be stabbed with another serum.'_

He glanced at the others. Honey's eyelids were open, and she and Go Go seemed to be having a silent conversation he couldn't understand. Fred leaned toward a still asleep Wasabi, waiting for him to wake up. Baymax : M.I.A. He swallowed his slight panic in his throat.

' _Okay, Hiro, you might an idiot, but you're an idiot with a 167 IQ - not to mention, you're surrounded by 4 people who may or may not be smarter than you. Find a way, you dolt, before you get yourself and everybody else killed!'_

Potential ways and means of escape : windows, doors, the trunk. Wait, not the trunk - it was barred from them, having a thick wall made out of some type of metal he couldn't identify, so the only possible way to get in it would be from the outside of the vehicle. The doors and windows, though, seemed to have been tampered with - why? He guessed it may be impossible to open it from the inside. They could try breaking the windows and/or windshield. Only problem : they kinda, sorta had a trained assassin that would keep them from doing so.

Potential weapons : none.

Potential chance of them getting out of the goddamn car : he might as well give up.

Fantastic.

With a chill, he looked back at front. They all froze - the girl, who was now, as Hiro observed, tapping a light, rhythmic pattern with her feet, was glaring back at them in the rear view mirror. Without breaking eye contact, she mimed slitting her throat with a finger jerkily, then puffed air out of her mouth quickly. Very subtle.

Hiro's heartbeat sped up. Thumping in his ears, the blood rushing to his head, a wave of nausea came. How in this world would they possible escape?

Wait a moment. Maybe he was going about this all wrong. Maybe he didn't have to throw himself out the frickin' window to escape. After all, where exactly would this little assassin be taking them? Certainly not for some government program or for some random civilians. Was it really a coincidence, after all, that all of this happened right when the other men came for them and he found his brother to be, well, not dead?

How could have he been so stupid?

Of course it wasn't just pure coincidental. She came, working for _them_. The people who had his brother. Why else would they be wanting some teens and a robot that literally does nothing but heal, and occasionally punch the living crap out of evil people?

If he were in a different situation, he would be laughing and/or groaning at himself.

Everybody, as it turned out while he was having his own little breakthrough, was awake. They, like him, had started using their brains, doing calculations, and so on and so forth. Though they refused to make a move as the driver was brandishing a knife casually in her right hand, letting the sunlight glint off the metal.

The music was still playing, though. He had to say, she had horrible taste in music. Pop music? Try alternative rock, sweetie. So much better.

So… now what?

At the others, they had the same ideas - of course they did. Wasabi… wait, what? He was in the position, his hands and legs behind him, but…

The large guy's hands and ankles were untied - the ridiculously complicated knots, undone. The tangled, gnarled up rope lay on the floor. What the heck? Hiro gave him an important look; in response, he shrugged, as if saying that he had too much time on his hands and a person's got to entertain themselves, somehow. He didn't understand. Was it pure strength, or something else…?

Hiro slowly, keeping his eyes on the girl, twisted his body so Wasabi's head and hands were hidden behind his back. His hands and ankles were angled to his friend. He got to work, and within a few minutes, they were untied. Storing the rope under his leg, he sat up, hands behind him, feet tucked under him.

He nodded towards the others, but shook his head at their questioning glances. They wouldn't attack.

After all, she'd be taking them to Biraben, right? To turn them over, one more enemy defeated, one more thorn in their side taken out. They might torture them, kill them, or take advantage and use them for their sick games.

But she was also taking them to where Tadashi was. In just hours, maybe minutes, they, under her, would be near his long-'dead' brother. They could attack then, but now… she was taking them straight to where their designated destination was in the first place. And he'd gladly comply.

* * *

 **Honestly, when I discovered the idea of knowing what day to post, I thought it was genius. I didn't think of what would happen if you couldn't guarantee what day the next chapter was going to be posted. Whoops...**

 **Next post : Sometime within the next 38 days! YAY! Please rate and review and continue to support me as you children/teens/adults/ghosts/immortals always continue to do! :)**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wanna hear more lousy excuses for why I haven't been posting much lately? No, neither do I - so just pretend that I was away on some sort of adventure and couldn't have any access to this whatsoever. It's much easier this way, ain't it? (Kindly excuse my momentarily horrible grammar there.) Anyways, back to the lovely Tadashi!**

* * *

The door to Tadashi's cell opened - he glanced up again. It was the one who had been visiting about every hour since communication with Hiro, or whatever felt like hours in this horrendous place.

Apparently, though, he had the right to see who his escort to pain was, this time : not surprisingly, but still a little unnerving was that the man, who he could now see, was only a little bit older than he was. He was perhaps late 20's, brown hair, gray eyes, white teeth… though his lips sneered up nastily, as if Tadashi were a piece of gum stuck on his boot that he couldn't seem to get off, or some other type of inanimate nuisance.

Before his guard could bring him up roughly again, the Hamada brother sat up from his lousy excuse for a bed and smiled happily, pretending that everything was alright, even though it was clearly not. However, he didn't make a sound, as he wasn't allowed to speak unless given permission or answering a question - something he had learned about right after speaking with his younger genius of a brother. Not for the last time, he wished that Hiro and everybody else, including Aunt Cass, was far from San Fransokyo, and had put themselves out of harm's way. Of course, knowing his brother, they were probably already on their way, ready to bust him out and/or kick some serious butt, only to find themselves in danger once more - because of _his sake…_

He stifled back a gasp. As they were walking down the deceptive hospitable hallways, behind the glass in the doors he saw people in lab coats and guns on their backs racing around, doing… something. Certainly, they haven't managed to retrieve Baymax's supposedly destroyed files, have they? Or they could have gotten it the other way…

No. He refused to think that way. Besides, if that were the case, wouldn't he already know? After all, they did promise to torture his brother in return for the info on the file's location, or at least info about the file itself. Unfortunately, that thought really didn't help him feel any better whatsoever.

Passing by one in particular, he could see some giant metal thing filled with wires and circuit boards. It looked a center core for a very, very large… bot.

Oh, fantastic. He shifted his eyes forward, careful to not stare into the doors - after all, it would only cause a premature heart attack. That was for when he saw Hiro again, presumably in this wretched place.

"So," he matter-of-factly said, taking his all-too-familiar chair in front of the man again - this time, he had a bruise on his cheek, "aren't these types of meetings getting kind of boring? Y'know, you threatening me, me retorting with a smart remark, you trying to intimidate me, threaten my brother, threaten anything and everybody I love, etcetera, etcetera…"

The man didn't respond. The silence unnerved him. He wisely choose to not speak again without consent. Or at all would be perfectly fine.

"I would like to take you on a journey today, Mr. Hamada," he finally spoke, rising up. Once again, he was reminded of how really intimidating he was. If Russia was a living, breathing person, then certainly this man would be the exact personification of it.

Standing up silently, careful to not bump the chair, Tadashi followed the man out the door that closed behind him, whispering something that to him, sounded like a final goodbye.

* * *

They, along with some other guards, stood on a decent sized metal bridge, spanning between the hallway they had come from and the one in front of them, leading to somewhere unknown - probably somewhere he _didn't_ want to go. Below, large metal parts - cogs? Engines? He hadn't the slightest idea - but he was currently focused on what was directly in front of him.

"I don't understand," he said finally, risking looking at the director beside him. In front of them was a map of San Fransokyo and apparently everything around it within 200 miles. He recognized a large blue dot indicating where they were, and a lot of dots sporadically placed around his home city were red, in some type of pattern that if he had more time, he could decipher.

"Here," the other said smoothly, "do you see this blue dot?" And indeed, he could - it was slowly but surely making it's way to them. In fact, he suspected it would be here within a couple hours.

"Yes."

"Splendid. Do you want to take a gander and guess what exactly that is?"

 _Not in the slightest,_ he wanted to say. But responded with, "Hiro."

"Ah, but not only the other Hamada. Including that infernal mascot, the germaphobe, your certain healthcare companion, Tomago, and of course, your all time favorite… Honey." He stiffened and silently cursed Hiro. If he got his hands on his younger brother ever again, he would give a lecture so long and strict, his Aunt Cass would be proud - a thought very scary.

"So you do like her? Interesting…" Tadashi could feel the blood rushing to his head, making it ache. "Well, I'm sure you will spend plenty of time these next couple days seeing her - though under what conditions, I'm not sure."

"But you see the red? Of course you do. That, Hamada, is the path our… super-robot, as you might call it, will ravage. A Baymax, 3.0."

"3.0?"

"Oh, yes - you heard of your brother's antics in saving San Fransokyo from your old professor, yes? They used a sorts of Baymax 2.0. But this time, it is us making the next version."

"But," he hesitated, "how did you get the files? I thought they were…"

"You thought, of course, they were destroyed in that unfortunate fire. They were, of course, but that wasn't the only file you had on Baymax, was it?"

"But I only had one!" Tadashi sputtered, forgetting his place for a moment. "So how could you have…?"

The man grinned. "And that, Hamada, is a story for another day." With that, he turned around, walking back at a brisk pace - the muzzle of the guns at his back, Tadashi stepped forward and made his way, following the man. As he did, he couldn't help thinking, that things were going to get a lot more exciting soon - and not in a good way.

* * *

 **So, what d'ya think Hiro will do when he sees Tadashi? Or, more importantly, the other way around? Wait and see (though I can't guarantee) next time, hopefully within 2 weeks. Kindly rate and review, and I shall see you all again next time!**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm not quite sure what to say anymore, except, thanka very much for all your guys's support and for bearing with me - hopefully, as school has let out *cue screams of terror and sadness* I can write a lot more... or have more time to procrastinate. Either way, here you go with the next chapter - kindly enjoy!**

 **I wish I could own Baymax. And Hiro. And pretty much everything. Unfortunately, I don't, which is very sad indeed.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

Hiro was staring at Honey Lemon's feet, his cheek on the rough floor. They were slender and smooth, the toenails painted white with a bright little sunflower on the biggest ones. He wondered how she had done such a perfect job.

He closed his eyes. The bump of the road kept making him jump up off the floor a bit, and every time he landed hardly, he bit back a groan or yelp.

The rest of the gang was in his position - not wanting to tip off anything, they had their eyes closed, breathing slowly, and the unbound hands and legs hidden from view behind their bodies. He estimated that they would be at the destination in less than 10 minutes - then they would do whatever they could to rescue his brother. Unfortunately, they would have to deal with their captive, and without the help of the sassy Baymax, nonetheless. The odds were certainly not in their favor.

Of course, his group dealt with the impossible. But how far was impossible before it truly became something that would get them all killed?

He chanced looking out of the window. Any time now, they would pull into the place where his brother was, and he had to be ready. They had to be ready.

The scenery changed - they went off the highway onto an exit to a city he really didn't recognize, following a road that seemed absolutely devoid of human life. Past old buildings, crumbling down and seemingly broken from what time had done to them. The road became even more bumpy, filled with potholes and obstacles such as randomly placed cones and barriers.

 _What in the world?_ Hiro thought. _What kind of town doesn't have anybody at all in it?_

Before long, they traveled onto a larger road, a bit smoother, but at a very slow pace. He felt a rising in his stomach - a rising he only got before battle; a sort of sixth sense that told him that something was about to end very, very badly.

They pulled into a driveway; he startled, as he was so concentrated on the bad feeling - worse than normal, nonetheless - that he hadn't been paying attention to what was happening. But it wasn't just a typical, average household driveway - it plunged downward, and they drove under a cement platform of some sorts. After they had completely passed the edge of the slab above them, a long door of some sorts closed behind them - like a garage door, but more futuristic looking, and most garage doors didn't have steel and titanium frames.

Hiro's nose twitched. They were entering something strange - like… a lab? Indeed - the walls were pristine, equipment scattered everywhere - he was surprised they hadn't run into anything yet.

They came to a stop, all of a sudden. He could hear the girl pick something up from the front seat, then open the door; she stepped out, closing it lightly. This was it. Giving the nod of approval to the rest of his friends, they stood up - swaying a bit as they had been lying down for however many hours they had been stuck in the car.

Hiro checked the front seat - it was completely empty. Under the seats, in the glove box - just some syringes. Only 3. With some thought, he gave it to Go Go, Wasabi, and himself. Go Go rested her hand on the handle of the side door, and, when all of them smiled grimly, she gently - careful to not make a sound - opened it, the needle poised to strike.

They piled out slowly, scanning their surroundings. Indeed, it was a lab - though no one was in it, and instead of being a giant, mosty square room, it was like a hallway, in a mostly rectangular way. Hiro motioned them to the back of the car - they followed.

He caught eye of the girl, hauling out stuff - actually, their armor and bags! She was digging deep into the trunk, her head buried under the place where normally, spare tires went. Without thought, or permission from the rest of the gang, he sprung at a super human speed, aiming the needle at the assasin's neck.

He didn't expect her to reach her hand up just as quickly and _catch_ the needle. Without hesitation, she swung her leg back, catching Hiro's, causing him to fall fairly painfully. A moment later, a blinding light appeared in his vision, as apparently, his jaw had decided to be punched, just to spite him.

More sounds of flesh hitting flesh and fighting occurred, but he was too busy holding onto his syringe. For what, he didn't know.

The assassin loomed into view. He gripped it tighter. She was looking down at him, with a look of something almost kind on her face, as if he were a newborn baby. He remembered his hand reaching up, gripping the syringe so that the needle was pointed at her bare ankle…

And everything went dark.

* * *

A rough, almost gravelly woke him up. "Have a nice slumber, Hiro?" He opened his eyes - only to stare across the room into the eyes of his brother. He looked almost worse than when they had seen each other - just hours ago.

"Tadashi!" he started to say, but the other voice tsked him.

"No, I'm the only one who is permitted to speak." Hiro looked around.

In the room, it was oddly clean and bright, sort of like a hospital room (which, Hiro had spent plenty of time in after a certain case, oh, maybe a few months ago.) It was bare, and he and Tadashi both had these cuffs on their hands, sitting in a chair, facing each other. In the back - his friends; all tied up, awake but groggy. They sat in a pile. Near the front of the room, in front of the door, sat an amused man, and Hiro's heart leapt out of his throat.

He looked like an older, more evil Callaghan - salt and pepper hair, a smooth, almost timeless face, but cruel eyes that dug deep into Hiro, making him feel almost self-conscious. The man held himself carefully, nothing about him seeming unstable - his eyes flickered back and forth from Hiro to his brother, as if watching an exciting sitcom or soap opera.

"So," he said to the teen genius, "how in the world did you ever expect to even come close to defeating Alala?"

"Alala?" Hiro repeated, the name sounding foreign in his mouth. Tadashi looked confused, as did his friends. The man sighed, stood up, and reached over to the threshold of the door, which opened with a soft hiss.

Moments later, the assassin walked in - this time, wearing black leggings stopping just below her knees, a gray, loose t-shirt, and flats. Her hair was in a braid, and she smiled, the scatter of light freckles moving to accommodate to her skin.

"This," he introduced, "is Alala - also known as our most skillful assassin, kidnapper, what have you. In all honesty, Hiro - when will you learn to stop fighting, no matter how much your nerves scream to do so. But, after all, you were busy with one other thing, weren't you?"

"Hiro," Tadashi said slowly, "what did you do?" He didn't answer. The director, as Hiro was inclined to say, spoke for him.

"Why, Mr. Hamada," he claimed, "your brother here, in coming in and trying to save you, nonetheless, only brought us what we needed." Tadashi's face paled instantly. "Yes, we did. Thanks to your brother, we now have the files of your invention - the healthcare companion." Honey, who had been all but dazed until now, spoke up.

"Hiro," she said gently, "did you have the files of Baymax in your backpack?" Hiro stammered.

"Uh, no - I mean yes! It was left in there due to my previous attempt as a new chip…" he trailed off.

"And," the director continued, "Alana here managed to find the flash drive in your backpack, locate Baymax's files, and sent it to us!" The man clapped his hands together, the girl next to him stoic. "How fantastic! In trying to save his brother, despite multiple warnings and the knowledge you could ever get into here, you bring us the final component that will enable us to continue with our plans!"

"And what would those plans be?" Hiro dared asking.

He grinned. "Why, to destroy San Fransokyo, of course." Hiro couldn't help groaning.

"Why," he said to the ceiling, "is everybody obsessed with taking over my city?"

"Well," the man shrugged, "y'know. Typical bad guy stuff, power, success, at this point, if I were a typical villain, I would be giving you a long, tragic backstory of how someone ruined my life in that city… but I'm no typical villain."

"Then what are you?" Wasabi timidly asked, not really looking for the answer but more from avoiding screaming in terror.

"I," he continued, "am the future of this pathetic world." He got up, started toward the door. He glanced back at the assassin, who was gazing intently at Tadashi so much Hiro was afraid she'd burn a hole in his brother's forehead. "Alana? Send them to the other cells - if you need to, get some guards to help. Just make sure that they are separated, and put yourself on duty."

"Actually… scratch that. Go and take a break, and I will put some other guards to do so - you've earned it." With those parting words, he left the room, leaving Tadashi, Hiro, their friends, and Alala.

"Where's Baymax?" Hiro finally questioned. The assassin didn't speak, as predicted. Hiro sighed. They had found his brother - but had failed to break him out, only being captured in the process.

All because of his choice.

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to be within the next 2 weeks, I hope - what follows this chapter is what I have been hoping to write since I stared this story, so it should (hopefully) meet all your expectations! Unfortunately, from previous experience, most people's expectations are fairly high, so let me meet all your lowest expectations!**

 **Rate, review, recommend, send it to your friends to be really annoying, I don't really mind. See you all again soon! :)**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back. Enjoy your break? I certainly hope so. Either way, here's another chapter for you demanding folks (not really) and so read it whenever you would like, thanka very much. Sorry in advance if the morse code confuses you - anything italicized immediately after it is the translation.**

* * *

If he were feeling more optimistic, Hiro would be making some sort of comment of how lovely the view was from his cell. In all honesty, though, he really wasn't up to the challenge.

His cell was surprisingly bright, which only made it hard for Hiro to try and go to sleep, despite his exhaustion. Smooth tiles lay on the floor and the walls were white and pristine, but there were no furniture, not even a pathetic excuse for a bed. Instead of a cell door made of bars, it was just some sort of solid that was similar to glass in the cases that you could see through, but probably couldn't break through. He wasn't about to try, anyways, considering the circumstances. Tiny airholes peeked out at the top, but that was about it. Besides, he was too short to even reach them.

Go Go sat in an identical cell across from him, and they were on the end of the hallway - on the left of her was Wasabi and further on, maybe Honey Lemon. He was fairly sure that Fred was to his left, and Tadashi in the cell even farther, but he couldn't be sure - either that, or Honey and Tadashi were switched. Didn't matter. Baymax? He wasn't sure where the robot was, but he had a very good guess.

Hiro sat against the corner, head down. His arms were bound in handcuffs - on two chains attached to a weight in the middle, built in the ground, but that was about it. However, there were three guards - two of them male, one female. They occasionally got up from their chairs at the end of the hall and walked back and forth, a bit lazily, as if they couldn't wait to be off the shift and go do whatever they do in this place.

They weren't allowed to talk without being threatened, so they couldn't discuss how to escape. They couldn't lean against the 'glass' of their doors, or they would be receiving death threats. And they couldn't even be allowed to pace their cell… or their lives would be threatened, again. He was fairly sure if he started breathing too loudly, he would be on his merry way to death.

Hiro couldn't believe it - how could he have been so _stupid_ to bring Baymax's files along with him? Tadashi even told them their plans, which was the whole reason he had called him - to warn him that they would be coming for them for the information! And of course, he was too focused on saving his brother instead of saving the city. And now… neither of them would be saved.

' _Don't you always have to be the "hero," just like your namesake?'_ he thought to himself bitterly, almost accusing the crime-fighting side of him forgetting themselves - himself - in this huge mess.

' _It's in your nature, after all.'_ He had to agree - even with an overwhelming threat of doom looming over his head, he still had to go save Tadashi. Family before anything else. Not to mention if you thought that said family had died more than a year ago.

' _But San Fransokyo, not to mention the team's lives, should have been more important than my brother, who I didn't even realize was alive until this morning,'_ he argued. He still couldn't believe that, either - all of this had happened within the course of one day. With Callaghan, he believed to took maybe weeks. He certainly hadn't uncovered the plan to destroy the city for a very long time.

His subconscious seemed to sigh. ' _For most people, yes. But you're different - you're too loyal to your friends, let alone your brother. So, isn't he your first priority?'_

'Was _my first priority,'_ he corrected himself. ' _Now, it's more like getting us out all alive, not to mention saving the city. Again.'_

Hiro stared ahead, beyond the door and looking at Go Go. She appeared exasperated, like she always did. He furrowed his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, then glanced down at her hand, which was resting on the floor, and up again at him. What?

Her finger tapped a few times, randomly. But after some incomprehensible thoughts, he realized it wasn't random, though - a pattern?

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause… Tap. Tap. Pause… Tap. Tap-hold. Tap. Not quite believing his eyes, he waited for the next predictable pattern. Tap-hold. Tap-hold. Tap-hold.

His name - in morse code. H-I-R-O. In the time he had taken to yell at himself, Hiro suspected Go Go had been trying to get his attention for a while. Of course - the girl had taken to teaching him over break, appalled that he hadn't bothered to learn it, ever. He grinned, mentally thanking her genius and to do so later. Maybe not, though - all that praise could go to her head.

Making sure his hand was visible from her place on the floor, he barely tapped out: _-.-/./ .../..-.._

 _Yes?_

She waited a moment to respond, the guard walking in front of their cells. Staring off into the distance as if pondering the answer to life, universe, and everything (which was obviously 42) she tapped out, all the while appearing indifferent: _-./-/- -.-/-/..-/.-. ..-./.-/..-/.-../-/.-.-.-_

 _Not your fault._

He felt angered, all of a sudden. A little more heavier than it really should have been, he tapped, _Is too. I was stupid enough to bring it._

It was a long time before she responded.

 _.. .-/-/..-/.-../-.. .../.-/...-/. -../-/-./. ../- -/-/-/.-.-.-_

 _I would have done it too._

 _Are you kidding? I was too busy trying to be the hero._ She seemed to scoff at this.

 _.../- .-/.-/... ../.-.-.-_

 _So was I._ He paused, confused of the confession.

 _What do you mean?_

This time, it was clear that she felt some bitterness towards herself, too. _I should have stopped you._ Pause. She looked down at the ground, as if ashamed at herself for not doing such a thing - despite the fact that they both knew Hiro was much to stubborn to _not_ go and try and rescue Tadashi.

 _.-/-./-../..-..,_ he tapped on the floor after making sure the guard had made his way back to the other end of the hallway. He didn't know if they knew morse code, but he was sure he didn't want them to be caught doing so. It wouldn't bring anything good. _And?_

 _.. -.-/-././.- -/.../. .-./../.../-.-/…_

 _I knew the risks._ This time, it was his time to scoff at her.

 _And so did I. That didn't stop me._

She looked up at him, making eye contact. He could see something like worry or regret in her dark eyes. _.. .-/.-/... ..././.-../..-./../.../.../.-.-.- .. .-/.-/-./-/./-.. -/.-/-../.-/.../.../../.-.-.- -.../.-/-.-./-.-_

 _I was selfish. I wanted Tadashi back._

 _.-/. .-/.-../.-.. -../../-.._

 _We all did._ It took a very long time for the girl to respond, and a small grin appeared on her face as she did, tapping it out, her finger almost heavy. Hiro gave her a confused look after a bit, losing his place, and giving an audible sigh, she tapped it out again for him. It was a very long message, and he struggled to remember all of it. It didn't help that she kept forgetting a few letters.

 _So, basically, all of our selfishness screwed us all over, right?_ If not for the dire situation, he would have laughed. It was so… _Go Go-ish_ of her to say that. He missed that. It had disappeared a little over their short journey, and especially since Tadashi's birthday had been on the 20th last month - only about two weeks. That had left everybody a little somber, even Honey Lemon.

 _.-./.-././-/-/-.- -/..-/-.-./..._

 _Pretty much._

 _Great,_ she tapped back. _So, now that we've gotten over your self-blame, what now?_ Hiro wasn't quite sure, and he voiced this back to her. She shook her head in response.

 _Well,_ she said, _Neither do I. So I guess we're stuck here._

 _I think..._ he hesitated for a moment.

 _.-/.../.-/-/..-.._

 _What?_

 _I guess,_ Hiro responded, _We probably should find Baymax, and if not, escape. Maybe get our gear?_ Though he couldn't hear anything as they would get into trouble, he was fairly sure she was trying to imitate a sarcastic scoff, if there was anything such as that.

 _-./-/-..- .-././.-/.-../.-../-.-/..-.._

 _No, really?_ it translated. He felt his ears getting red, and he quickly tapped back, nearly messing up, set on defending his pride and dignity - that is, if he had any left. Spending too much time with the kinds of friends he had could have rendered him without it.

 _What? It's not like you have anything better._ No response. She seemed to be interested in the floor now. Making sure that she was looking at his hand, he added, _That's what I thought._

She rubbed the back of her neck, pursing her lips. Now that they were captured and were apparently prisoners, they had no idea what to do. Hiro hadn't thought of this scenario, as he was way too confident they would be able to get Tadashi and get back out, without too much trouble. He didn't expect this to happen. It was a mistake he vowed never to make again (which was pretty short lived, as it happened to be).

 _Well,_ he pointed out, _we might be here for a while. So, might as well play O.U.A.T._ She smiled at this.

 _../..-. .. -/.../../-./-.- -/..-. .../-/-/./-/.../../-./-./-..- .. .-/../.-../.-.. -/./.-../.-.. -.-/-/..- .-././.-/-../-.-/..-.._

 _If I think of something, I will tell you. Ready?_

 _You start?_ she asked, raising her eyebrow. Hiro was sure if she had any gum right now, she'd be blowing a defiant bubble at him.

 _-/-./-.-./._

 _Once,_ he tapped _._ Go Go smirked, raising one hand to brush the hair out of her face.

 _..-/.-./-/-._

 _Upon._

 _.-_

 _A._ He mimicked her smug look, which probably looked really, really bad. Or hilarious, depending on how you look at it - and judging by her attempt not to laugh, he would go with that.

-/../-/.

 _Time._

 _.../../.-./-/-/..././../-../../-/-_

 _Hiro-the-idiot…_

* * *

Hiro and Go Go had pretty much finished their story of how he completely failed at defeating the dragon of an old land (why they even did these types of stories, he didn't know; at least they managed to pass the time) when a guard stopped in front of his cell. He stopped tapping on the floor, instead bringing his hand up to his chest almost in a defensive matter.

His cuffs fell off with a clatter, and to his slight amazement, the glass (as he called it now, for lack of a better word) lifted up, leaving the doorway open. Looking up again, he noticed the assassin - Alala, though it was such a weird name - standing next to the female guard, crossing her arms. She was in her regular, killing-fools-these-days suit, though some slight alterations - the sleek fabric harbored a few silver stripes running down the side and around her neckline. At the sight of Hiro, her eyes flared.

Without a word (as he was used to now - it honestly was absolutely creepy how neither the assassin nor any of the guards talked at all) she gestured for him to start walking behind her, then took off without bothering to see if he had understood. Great hospitality.

He got up quickly and winced when he buckled under his own weight, stretching his cramped legs. Go Go casted him a worried glance, to which he waved off. His feet heavy, Hiro followed the girl through the hall slowly, a little bit of his pride wounded at having to follow a girl perhaps three years younger than him.

While he was waiting for the girl to do the several hundred tasks in order to open the door leading out of the cell, Hiro noticed Tadashi sat in the corner of his cell. With a start, he realized the posture nearly duplicated his own, which gave him a pang of deja-vu.

On his other side, Honey sat criss-crossed in the middle of her bright room, staring intently at her brother. She mindlessly kept smoothing out her pink skirt, running her long fingers over the fabric. Something like care and worry rested in her green eyes - something he often saw when she looked at himself, but there was something more to them. Something… deeper.

Alala - you know what? Screw it; he's not going to call her that - _the assassin_ stepped back, and she looked back at the teenager. He could see his reflection in her dark brown pupils, which slightly unsettled him. Glancing back at his brother, who didn't seem to recognize his presence.

He moved forward, ready to step outside the threshold, when she attacked.

* * *

 **I am not quite sure when I will be posting the next. Maybe sometime soon. But, this is closing to an end, so maybe 5ish more chapters! Mwahahaha!**

 **Anyways, rate, review, recommend, eat, your pick. See ya later! :)**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	20. Chapter 20

**And welcome back peeps! How has your summer vacation been lately? Fantastic? Great! So, I guess, uh, continue on?**

 **I don't think I own Big Hero 6, unless I pulled a Jason and lost my memories and/or got hit by a brick. I don't think that's the case.**

* * *

A person, face covered by a plain white mask, stepped in and delivered a swift blow to back of the girl's neck, letting her fall to the ground. The new person wore a black jumpsuit covering everything up to her neck, a dark weapon belt on her. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, a dark brown, nearly black. Hiro stood, shocked into paralysis, as he watched the agent - female, by the suit's design - quickly disarmed the female guard and knocked her out cold.

The other two guards shouted, rushing at the new arrival. She calmly held out a small tranquilizer gun and shot twice - one hitting the leg, one hitting a forehead. They went down. She put it back in her belt.

Hiro stared at his savior, who turned and regarded him in silence. Without missing a beat, she walked over to a sleeping guard and pulled out a small handheld device, examining it. After some quick taps on the glowing screen, the clinking noise of metal hitting the ground echoed as the prisoners fell free.

While Tadashi slowly looked up in both amazement and fear at the person, Hiro felt a hand rest on his shoulder and the unmistakable tough voice of his bubblegum-blowing friend whispered into his ear. "Who the [insert word here] is that?" At this point, the teenager really was getting tired of being asked questions that he couldn't supply the answer to. Besides, he was too shell-shocked to even form a comprehensible word.

Around him, his brother and friends formed a human shield of some sorts - not that they were planning on being severely injured. But the lady stood in front of them, regarding the group. He felt something like a sharp knife scraping up against his stomach while her eyes swept over them. He wasn't quite sure if she had let them go just to be a nice person who would rather the city not be destroyed, or she had released them just to slaughter them more easily.

She turned on her heel and slipped out the door, signaling for them to follow her. Hiro groaned. Why couldn't they have gotten someone to actually speak to them, instead of having ambiguous signals and whatnot. And they really should know by now that that's going to do the opposite of making him trust said person.

"So, um…" He wasn't sure on what they were to do.

"What do we do know?" Honey Lemon echoed his thoughts. "We've already managed to lose Baymax, our stuff, and this whole mission in the course of a few days or less."

"Well, it's not like we have much of a choice," Go Go shot back. "The only way to get out of this prison in the first place is to go through that doorway. Unless you want to try and dig our way through concrete or sit and start rotting."

"C'mon guys, don't start fighting," Tadashi spoke up weakly. "It's going to be fine."

Hiro had forgotten for a moment that yes, less than a few feet away, his brother (alive, no less, and not on fire) was right there. He also showed his happiness by full on tackling the older sibling to the ground.

"Okay, okay," he laughed, Hiro's head buried in the dirty cloth of his shirt, "I got it. You really missed me. Can we save the sentimental stuff for later? Cause right now our chance at getting out of here alive is pretty low."

"Oh. Right," he said, cheeks flushing slightly both from embarrassment and joy.

"Sooo… I guess we get to follow her into the landscapes of death and germs?" Wasabi stated with a sigh.

"...yeah."

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Tadashi and Hiro - they're all grown up. It's been years since she'd seen them, and the resemblance between them as a toddler and now was astounding. Hiro still had that reflexive eye-roll, too. Tadashi was taller than her, and Hiro was about her height. It was extremely unnerving.

It didn't matter. She had to get them out. She's trained her whole life for this exact moment, but she didn't expect it to actually happen. Especially along with 4 others and a robot. But she would manage.

She had also remembered the blonde one - Honey Lemon? Little Tadashi had once pointed her out at the park - still tall as ever, with those big glasses. She saw the way he looked at her now, like there wasn't anyone else in the world. She guessed things never really change.

But, enough on the past.

* * *

Past the lit hallways, heart pounding, hoping no one saw them. The woman was up ahead a ways, turning left or right occasionally. Each room they passed was dark, devoid of any human life whatsoever. It was a maze, and not for the last time, Hiro wondered how big it was, exactly.

One more turn, and he found himself almost running into the lady. She gave him a look that would have been sharp, but a little bit lackluster, in this case. Up ahead of the hallway, voices chatted amongst themselves.

Walking over to a closed entrance, she typed in the keypad a code. With a green lit light and a soft hum, it opened from the bottom and revealed a room. Hiro, after slight reluctance, stepped in, followed by his friends. Tadashi leaned slightly on Honey, his legs weak from walking so much and spending almost a year in this place.

When they all filed in, she typed in something on the keypad inside the room, effectively shutting the door behind them. Not much furniture filled the room. A computer monitor hung to the side on a table. On the opposing side, a white couch that looked as if no one had ever used it sat on the tiles. Yup. Nothing else. Fantastic.

Hiro turned to her. "So, what exactly did you lead us here for?" His voice stayed quiet, despite the closed door. She shook her head, dark brown eyes blinking behind the eye holes of the mask (that was the other thing - what was with people and masks? It didn't make them look dramatic, only creepy) and moved toward the couch.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Fred asked, slightly curious. That was before she took out a dagger holstered on her side and sliced into the middle cushion.

"Okay then… our savior, furniture murderer," Hiro muttered under his breath. She took no notice to his words, though Tadashi did give him a look he knew all too well.

The masked woman - he really should give her another name, there were only so many ways he could refer to her as - pulled out a small hand-held device, the screen dark. More taps. More typing. And the middle of the floor opened up.

"Whoa," Hiro breathed. He peered in - a thin staircase, dusty from misuse, led to some tunnel underground. She pushed back and hopped down the stairs, waiting for no one. He looked at the others, who were beginning to look as if all hope had been lost, shrugged, and followed down the steps.

* * *

Almost there. One, maybe two more stops. Then they would be out.

At least, that was her hope.

* * *

"This is seriously too small," Wasabi complained, flashing back to last time he had been in such a confined space - maybe a few days ago or less, when they had been watching (okay, fine - _stalking_ ) Hiro whilst in the air ducts.

"Woman up," Go Go hissed back, trying in vain to see where the heck they were going. In fact, aside from the glowing screen that the lady held, no light reached their little tunnel. They'd been going for about five, six minutes, and so far, nothing much happened. Voices occasionally could be heard above them, and they hurried out of earshot.

"And how do I do that, exactly?"

"Well, you can start by not whining like a-"

"Okay!" Hiro interrupted, gritting his teeth. "Shhh, be quiet. Who knows who's above us." They shut up, but the air remained thick.

Eventually, she stopped. Feeling against the wall, a soft click echoed, and, like before, the roof opened and light shone through.

 _How many ways are we going to be doing everything_ but _getting out of this place,_ Hiro thought, but followed her up. This time, there were no stairs, and he had to hoist himself upwards.

This time, the room was absolutely darkened. Light glowing, it was small, with some burlap sacks sagging against the walls. The door - smaller than any other, no glass on either side. A significantly larger body of voices echoed outside of the room, and Hiro's stomach clenched in nervousness - something he'd been feeling often.

She went over to one of the bags - with much care, as to not make too much noise, opened one up and placed something out on the floor.

Hiro rushed over to it - it was his backpack! Followed by Nightblade, which he promptly scooped up and held in his hand tightly, not trusting himself.

Soon, everybody's stuff - and armor - lay on the floor. And soon afterwards, everybody wore their armor, weapons, and all that fun stuff - save for Tadashi, who looked at them in something like in-credulousness and pride.

"Okaysies, now what?" he questioned, heart pounding. His palms were slick. She pointed towards the hole in the ground. Great. He slipped his weapon into his pocket and started towards it, when the unmistakable sound of the futuristic doors opening.

A guard - older, spry, graying hair. He stared at the group, who froze instantly. He raised his gun, but quick on her feet, their guide knocked him out with a high kick to the temple. Unfortunately, that only brought more attention to them.

Instead of going towards the underground tunnel, however, the lady went out the door, much to their surprise. After some hesitation, they followed.

* * *

Hiro had to admit, she had some skills. On almost every time they encountered a guard, he and the team _tried_ to help take them out, she just calmly knocked them either unconscious or with a severe wound without stopping her running speed. In fact, the teenager could say she was equal, maybe even superior, to the assassin, in some parts.

He wasn't even sure if she knew where they were going nor where they were trying to get to, considering she didn't even stop at each turn, or slow down. The hallways blurred, the same design and set up every time.

"Where _are_ we going?" he had asked, the dark blade in front of him humming slightly, but as expected, received no answer.

It was at the time when she managed to knock out four people in one blow that he finally lost his hold on his curiosity. Aware of his friends rushing to meet several in front and some staying behind of him, he sprinted and caught her arm, the fabric twisting in his tight grip.

"Who are you?" he questioned with force, holding tighter as she tried to pull him away. "Why are you helping us?" Instead of simply answering, she swept her foot behind his legs, trying to catch him off balance and fall to the floor. However, many nights training for Go Go prepared him for this.

He pulled her closer, seeing the smooth white mask. He looked into her eyes, a lot more closely, and his breathing slowed for a moment. Embedded into the dark brown pupils, gold flecks sparkled with both fire and intelligence.

"Tell me."

They had stopped running. His friends came back, Go Go giving him a confused look and Tadashi coming over to stand by his brother, frowning at the tight grip on their guide. But he didn't care. There were no guards.

Carefully, without breaking his gaze, she reached up, fingertips brushing the edge of her mask. He let go, trembling. They fell silent.

It fell to the ground, her hands at her side. Smooth skin, a round face. Her eyes, glimmering with something like nostalgia, looked straight into Hiro's own. A piece of dark hair fell, but she made no move to tuck it back. Hiro's breath caught, and he nearly choked.

"M-m-mom?"

* * *

 **Please don't kill me after that cliffhanger. Please... I have too much to live for! And I'm much to young! Not to mention, I have to finish this story. But...**

 **Next post - whenever I feel like it. Sorry, not sorry. But I don't know exactly how things are going to play out, so it may be a while. Not that you guys care, I've taken too long before in posting chapters anyways. So... rate, review, whatevs. See ya later!**

 **-DragonFire0102**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I know that this chapter is kinda weird... but I try. Unfortunately, I haven't really had the clue how to progress to the part I really was wanting to write from the beginning, so I'm not quite sure what to say? Besides, cut me some slack. I haven't had that much writing experience at all, considering age, schooling, etc, etc...**

 **Whale then, I guess continue on?**

* * *

"Yes, Hiro," she said, and her voice was just as he remembered it - soft and calm and full of nothing but love. Rai Hamada gave her trademark smile, almost a smirk, to her two sons. "I'm clearly not dead, as you can see. In fact, I am very much alive."

Hiro didn't even remember his parents, as they had 'died' when he was 3 - he'd only seen them from pictures that he'd seen around Aunt Cass's room. But he could see that her smile matched Tadashi's optimistic one, and could hear the uncanny, slightly sarcastic tone underlining her voice that he often heard in his own.

"But-what-how?" Hiro stuttered, whereas Tadashi looked as if he were about to faint. "You - the car crash… you shouldn't be here…"

Go Go stared at the woman, looking from Hiro and Tadashi to their mother, seeing the resemblance. "Seriously, when will people stop coming back from the grave?" she whispered in an attempt to lighten the mood, though no one took her into consideration. Honey's mouth was wide open.

Rai sighed, though not exactly exasperated. "Can we talk about this later? We absolutely _need_ to get out of here before we die. Again," she said, nodding towards Tadashi with another smile.

"Sure, Mrs. Hamada," Honey said, stepping up out of her fixed resolve. She glanced at Tadashi, who was leaning on her once more in an attempt not to fall and go into what may have been a paralysis shock. He had a slightly hazy look to his eyes. "What's our next move?"

Hiro's mother gave Honey an appraising nod, which made the girl flush. "We go and find - okay, _steal_ \- Baymax's files, and if possible, Baymax. Then, we book it and scram." She started sprinting down the hallway again, Fred and Wasabi following obediently and Honey and Go Go dragging the Hamada brothers along.

"Wait, wait!" Go Go demanded. Rai turned around, and Hiro internally groaned. "You faked your death, went into hiding for 13 years, then just decide to continue on like you haven't seen your sons for years?" The incredulousness in her voice was fatal. "I mean, Hiro has been fighting crime for the past year, Tadashi almost died in a fire, and both of them looked like death just slapped them in the face." She stopped, processing the girl's words.

"I am very much aware of their antics, Ms. Tomago," she said with an almost patronizing tone. "And no, I did not fake my death, for I had no way of revealing myself without simultaneously having death looming over my family's' heads." With that, she turned back around, once again navigating the maze of hallways. "You very much look like death, too," she called out over her shoulder without looking back, leaving Go Go at a lost of words.

Hiro grinned. Whoever could somehow make his friend shut up for one moment without anything to say, was certainly someone he admired. He decided not to question her right now, as his mind was still swimming from the knowledge that his mother was still alive, and they _had_ to get out of there before they were caught and/or killed.

Left turn. Right turn. Another right turn. Where was Baymax, exactly?

"They finished observation of him about an hour ago," Rai called, whacking a guard over the head with the butt of her gun. "He should be charging in his docking station, right about…" One more turn.

"Now."

"Well, isn't that convenient," Wasabi commented without sarcasm. She typed in a numbers on the pad. It was extremely long, maybe about 20-25 digits. She hit enter, and the doors opened.

"How exactly do you seem to know every single code for every single room?" Hiro had to ask. She put a finger to her lips, winking.

"I have sources," she whispered, entering the room.

As per usual, it was dark. Hiro was honestly getting sick of all the similar looking rooms. Though, this one was smaller, with of course, only one object in the corner - Baymax.

"Someone, get hurt," ordered Hiro's mother. "Please." No one budged. "Anyone?" Go Go took the opportunity to smack Wasabi across the face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, running a hand over his cheek. "Did you seriously have to do it that hard?" She smirked. Everybody turned to the little red box, expectantly. Nothing happened.

"That's strange…" Hiro muttered. "His exclamation of pain _should_ have woken him up…"

"What me to do it again?" Go Go asked. Wasabi frantically shook his head. She made a move towards him, but Rai held up her hand, effectively stopping her from smacking the crap out of the poor guy.

"There's a tiny yellow bit of light flashing every so often on the bottom right - everybody see it?" She pointed to what she was talking about - Hiro saw it. "Tadashi," she continued, "What exactly does that mean?" Hiro turned to look at his sibling, who looked about as confused as everybody else.

"I… I don't know," he answered. "I don't think I've ever seen anything glowing on his station, except for his access port, which flashes when he's still not fully charged."

"Did they do something to him?" Hiro asked.

"Seems like it…" she muttered. "Listen, we got to go. Hiro, Tadashi, whoever - take it." He complied, taking the station and marveling how, a few days ago, it was fairly light, but now, it seemed like a dead weight.

"Let's go," Rai waved, heading out.

"Why do we always have to be on the run?" groaned Fred. "Why can't we like, sit down and have some nice tea without having to be afraid of dying?"

"It's called life," Go Go grumbled, "get used to it."

* * *

"What's that?" Hiro questioned as they ran down the slightly unstable walkway.

"I've seen it before," Tadashi mused. The parts of the giant machine disappeared into an abyss of seemingly nothingness. "The director… he showed me where you guys were on a map here."

"It's the design of Baymax, 3.0," Rai responded, distracted. "We should be out of the compound in a few minutes - assuming we haven't already been found on the run, which I doubt, as I put in replayed loops of tapes in the surveillance cameras…"

"Wait," Hiro interrupted, slowing down his pace, "you're telling me that the next destroyer of San Fransokyo is _right here?"_

"Yes." His eyes widened. It had to be at least as tall as a nine story building, and for the time being, it appeared like just a machine. Not like Baymax's plushable design, and he wondered why exactly they had needed the files in the first place.

"Shouldn't we stop and like, destroy it?" he argued, stopping completely. Everybody turned around and looked at him, where the teenager crossed his arms in defiance. "If the whole fate of my city rests on what's in this chasm, shouldn't we get rid of it so that _exact_ thing doesn't happen?"

"Your safety, and your friends', is my priority, Hiro," she replied coolly. "My… agents should be able to take it down before it's ever released."

"'Should' is the key word. Besides, haven't you ever heard of the team's whole business in the city? We protect it, and I'm not leaving this compound until this thing is a huge pile of metal, whether or not if I'm 'safe.'"

"Hiro…"

Tadashi followed suit, crossing his arms, and almost losing his balance. "He's got a point, Mom. And knowing my brother, he's not going to give up." His words hanging in the air, the rest of the team silently did the same, even though Wasabi did it reluctantly.

Rai sighed, realizing that she wouldn't be getting out of the place if she didn't abide by their request - actually, _demand._

"Do as much damage as you can within the next 3 minutes, then we're leaving."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." A cool, collected voice wafted over the stale air, and Hiro wasn't quite sure why, but it gave him the shivers. Everyone turned around slowly.

It was the assassin, standing in the entrance of where they had been heading prior to Hiro's moral sense of saving San Fransokyo. She held a ginormous, bazooka type gun, and though it overtook her small frame, she was the real threat.

"Don't even reach for your weapons. And don't think I don't know about your impressive array of weapons at your waist, Rai. If you make a move, any one of you, I will shoot." Hiro didn't know what special power the assassin's weapon held, and he really didn't want to find out.

Aside from the shock that he had been hearing the girl for the first time, that she _wasn't_ mute at all, the teenaged genius found a lump in his throat, and he looked at the girl, not much younger than he was, through new eyes. He saw his mother looking at the assassin with something like sadness and something he couldn't really place.

"Mom," he said, "do you know who this is?"

Not breaking eye contact, she sighed. "I'm sorry to say this, guys. Especially after so long. But, I hope this is the last surprise of this particular journey."

"You see, after the 'accident'... I escaped. I escaped the failed attempt of taking my life, even though they took your father. In fact, the people who attempted it worked for this place. And, at the time… I was expecting - had been for a few months."

"Are you kidding me…" Tadashi whispered as he came to a conclusion.

"Yeah, I know. First Tadashi, then me, then her."

"Wait, what?" Hiro questioned.

Rai shot him a wistful look. "I named her Alala."

* * *

 **That'll be all the family reunion stuff, I promise.**

 **Rate, review, comment, send it to your awesome dragon pet... See you all later!**

 **-DragonFire0102**


End file.
